


Videos on the Internet

by StarNightingle



Series: Porn and Coffee [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute Thomas, M/M, Porn Star AU, Pornstars, but aren't in a relationship, minewt best friends, minho and newt have sex, newtmas only relationship, pornstar minho, pornstar newt, thomas likes their videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a porn star, he loves his job. He works with a range of people, including his best friend Minho and lives comfortably. He really loves when people recognise him in the streets, especially when they can't quite figure out how... It's fun jogging their memories and watching them blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One of Newt's favorite parts of his job was being recognized on the street. Nothing beat having a stranger come over to him asking where they knew him from. He'd flash them his brightest smile and his signature wink and most of the time that was all it took to turn curious strangers into spluttering messes.  
Newt was a pornstar. Not any old porn star but the face of WikedSecret dot com. A site which hosted over one hundred videos of purely guy on guy, Newt himself starring in over half of them.  
So yes having a random person off the street try guess where they'd seen that baby face and blonde sweep of hair was Newt's biggest joy. It was equally fun to have someone come up and rant about how they loved his last video and watched them all as they were released but that was a rarer occurrence.  
Newt was busy doing his shopping when he noticed the tell tale signs of someone trying to place his face. The scrunched brow, conspicuous glances and concentrated look was all Newt needed.  
The stranger was a cute brunette browsing the dairy section of Newt’s local supermarket. Newt had to admit the guy was good looking, and if he knew Newt it was likely they played for the same team.  
Newt didn't really think of people in a relationship kind of way these days. Newt slept with people on camera for money, he wasn't exactly the dream boyfriend and one night stands were no fun to someone who thought of sex the way Newt did. Newt hadn't hooked up with a guy for the sake of it in a long time, but that didn’t stop him picturing this guy laid out beneath him.  
The brunette took another look at Newt and this time Newt made sure they locked eyes and held his gaze unflinchingly. The guy squirmed for a second before the usual question came out.  
'Sorry I'm staring but I swear I know you. Where are you from?' The guy asked, his voice had a sound about it that made Newt think he asked questions a lot, an expectation of being told to slim it.  
'Name's Newt.' He offered in reply. It wasn't his real name, surely, but Newt had stopped using that old thing ages ago, it wasn't even the name on his lease anymore. Newt finished with a devilish smile, the one his fans claimed they adored, mischievous and sexy.  
A second later it clicked. The boys face went a brilliant shade of red and he seemed to forget how communication worked as he spluttered nonsense while gesturing randomly.  
Newt continued to smile, chuckling under his breath a little as he usually did. 'Figured out where you know me then?'  
The poor guy didn't seem to have been prepared for this at all but when Newt spoke again it appeared to clear his head a little. Enough to speak English that is.  
'Yea, sorry, didn't mean to bother you, I just knew you were familiar, and now I know why, wow you were great in Left Hand Man, sorry that's weird, is that weird, I've never-'  
'Not weird at all.' Newt commented quietly, not expecting to actually stop the torrent that had started coming from this guys mouth but by some miracle he fell quiet for a moment. 'Well shank, ya gonna tell me your bloody name so I can brag about my new fan to my friends?'  
'Uh, yea, yes, Thomas. I'm Thomas. And you're Newt.' The boy, Thomas, said quickly.  
'Well Tommy, it was right fun meeting you but my frozens are thawing and your dairy's going off.' Newt smiled, friendly this time.  
Thomas looked at his basket and at Newt's before blushing again, and Newt noted he had a very handsome blush, not one that was splotchy but one that highlighted his cheeks nicely, and awkwardly turned away slightly.  
'Right, yes, shopping, after meeting Newt, sounds plausible, hah.'  
Newt laughed along lightly before turning to continue down the aisle with a 'Good meetin ya, see ya round Tommy' over his shoulder.  
Newt loved his job, but people recognizing him in the streets was his favorite part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's work.

“Haha, I love the ones who splutter.” Minho laughed as Newt regaled him with his meeting with Thomas.

“They’re always the most fun, that’s sure.” Newt agreed.

“If we’re lucky he’ll go home, watch all your videos and pay the subscription fee for more.” Alby called, more seriously, from behind a camera to the left of them.

“You always did care only about the money.” Minho laughed.

Alby simply grunted in return and fiddled with a dial on his tripod.

Newt was getting ready to shoot again. He and Minho were lounging about on the perfectly made, silk sheets waiting for Alby to tell them to start.

Minho was a good friend of his and one of his favourite models to work with. The videos they did together were always the most popular, with people adoring their on screen and off screen chemistry.

Alby was also a good mate. Minho teased that it was because they were both such sticklers for order and quality that they got on so well. Alby wanted the best to put out there and Newt gave nothing less, so a good argument couldn’t be made against it.

Alby set the camera to rolling and sent them the sign they were being recorded before quietly stepping back. He was always there, WikedSecret was his site and he personally overlooked almost all filming, definitely all of Newt and Minho’s. While that had thrown him off at first Newt didn’t mind now, Alby was a top bloke about it and always made them feel comfortable.

Newt winked his signature wink at the camera and grinned when Minho shoved him playfully. All Newt/Minho videos were playful and they spent a good couple minutes chatting to each other and the camera before even getting naked. They had their regular jokes and let the world see how much they enjoyed being together. The appeal of love in sex was amazing.

Eventually their clothes came off though. Newt and Minho always had a base set out, who’s topping, how long the video was going to be and boring things like that but they kept the moment real by making as much as possible unplanned.

On this occasion Newt was bottoming, he’d topped last time so it was fair. Newt certainly wasn’t complaining, Minho made it so he could almost forget about the camera, almost.

Newt started by stripping off Minho’s pants and caressing him softly, mouthing at Minho’s abs. He sensed Alby walk softly to the other side of the room and check their angle on his second camera, they must have been good because he stayed silent.  He ran his tongue over Minho’s length before taking him between his lips, plenty of practice making it an easy task to take the whole of him in. Minho’s breath stuttered and as Newt moved he started making small groaning noises.

Newt focused on the head for a moment, drawing out fuller moans. He sensed Minho’s knee come up, blocking the camera and pushed it down before Alby could complain. Newt pinched his side playfully, as punishment, which made him buck up into Newt’s mouth.

Minho reached down to grab his hands and stop the pinches, showing off his bulkier arms. Newt made a game of getting Minho to drop his wrists. After Newt pulled off with a pop all it took was a lick at Minho and with years experience he made Minho groan deeply and curse under his breath, Minho’s fingers went to fisting Newt’s hair instead.

Newt giggled against his skin and Minho growled, pulling Newt up quickly to kiss him hard. Minho shifted them so Newt was splayed on his back. They kissed hard again for a minute, Minho rolling his hips and sliding them together, making them both moan lustily, before flipping Newt over and shifting their angle. Alby moved across the room again and once more stayed silent, Minho knew exactly where to move them.  

Minho pulled Newt’s hips up and reached around him to stroke Newt while he leant forwards and ran his tongue down Newt’s spine. That made Newt arch and when Minho moved his tongue lower Newt began to mewl his appreciation.

They held the position for a while, with Minho preparing Newt. It started with his tongue, long licks and quick pushes making Newt groan and push himself backwards into it. Minho moved on to fingers, acquiring lube from the dresser by the bed. Newt had prepared earlier but plenty of people liked to see this so they did it for show and moved through it quickly.

Minho moved away as he sensed Newt’s leg start to tense. It was another of the reasons Newt enjoyed working with his old friend so much, Minho knew without needing to be told just how much Newt could take.

He pushed Newt down on his back, making the act seem playful when he was really being careful to avoid making Newt’s leg cramp.

Having a limp made working in this industry a challenge but Newt loved his work too much to complain and he was always careful.

He gasped sharply as he felt Minho begin to press into him. His good leg hooked up around Minho’s back while his bad one lay to the side, Newt knew they’d be positioned so his good leg was prominent.

Minho grasped his leg from under and pushed it up further so Newt’s ankle was pressed to his shoulder blade. It was another shot of Minho’s arms, Newt knew, so he ran his hands over the muscles there, digging his fingers in to display their firmness.

Ten minutes of varying positions later they were both well and truly satisfied, chatting again with the camera and laughing with each other about certain techniques they’d tried. Newt climbed off the bed, as if to turn off the camera, and Alby stopped the recording and smiled up at them.

“Great guys, as usual. Should do well that one.”

“Not gonna criticise our bloody form?” Newt laughed, wiping himself over with a towel quickly.

“Well if you could stop screaming "bloody hell" when he hits your prostate and start swearing properly I’d be happy.” Alby teased.

“And lose out on all that British shit people love?” Minho scoffed, “We’d lose half our customers if he started swearing properly.”

“Slim it ya bloody shank.” Newt called, picking up his clothing and heading towards the studio bathroom for a quick shower.

“That’s exactly what I mean!” Minho yelled after his retreating form. “Bet Tomboy loves it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this image of Newt and Minho being total mates and nothing more, despite the fact they have semi-regular sex. If you wanna check out my inspiration look up Austin and Zane, they're babes. 
> 
> Updates aren't gonna be super regular but I will finish this, hopefully they'll get longer soon, sorry about that :L
> 
> Much love, no beta xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt should probably just move...

While Newt was the main draw to WikedSecret he generally only filmed once every week or two, there were enough models in WikedSecret that Newt didn’t have to do heaps of work and the money was good enough that it was all he needed. He spent his down time volunteering for different charities, depending what was in town, and walking about the maze of a city he lived in, it was the easiest way to keep up stamina with a limp.

The ache was just beginning to build after about an hour or so exploring the park. He could feel it tug just above his knee, cramp building. Newt looked out for a free bench space to rest, give it five minutes and he should be able to make it home, he just needed to massage the muscle a moment. He hadn’t walked far in his search when he spotted Thomas a second time.

He was sitting alone at a bench nearby wearing what looked like running gear. And boy did he look good, slightly sweaty and dishevelled. His track jacket was tied around his waist and he was bent forwards on his knees catching his breath, lips slightly apart. No way was Newt giving up on the chance to talk to him again.

“Tommy!” He said happily as he plopped himself down beside the boy.

Thomas startled for a moment, jumping a good few inches from the chair, before seeing who it was. If he blushed it was unfortunately disguised by the red already in his cheeks from exertion, but his eyes did widen significantly which made Newt's day brighter.

“Newt, hey. Didn’t expect to see you again.” Thomas’s tone was clearly aiming for casual but came out a little too shaky and high to be convincing. He wiped his hands conspicuously over his thighs as though nervous.

“Small world.” Newt smiled, trying to set the brunette at ease, “Seen the new video Tommy?”

Okay maybe not at ease, maybe Newt wanted to tease him a little first. Thomas stuttered for a moment before giving his mouth an excuse for helplessness by taking a long drink from his bottle.

“Taking that as a yes.” Newt grinned and tried to hide at least some of his amusement by stealing Thomas’s trick and taking a swig from his bottle.

Alby had good output rates. They filmed Monday and the video was in the world by Wednesday, which was quite a feat considering Alby edited himself as well as filming and keeping the business running.  The man was a multitasking legend and always busy with work. When the guys at Wicked had tried to get him an assistant for Christmas he’d flat out refused. Somehow he made it all work though.

Thomas still hadn’t recovered enough to get control of his tongue back so Newt continued for him. “So whatcha think? Like it?”

Thomas managed to nod at that, quite enthusiastically too. He smiled weakly. “Yea, it was great. You and Minho always are.”

Newt’s smile turned fond, “Too bad I can’t tell the bloody shank without him getting a big head.”

Thomas smiled a little more genuinely, “So he really is like that?”

“We try to be as real as possible, Minho and I at least. Makes everything nicer.” Newt nodded, “So yes, he is that much of a toss in real life.”

Thomas laughed and for the first time seemed properly comfortable in Newt’s presence. Newt liked it, this was only meeting two and it seemed easy, people often couldn’t get past his job. It was broken when Thomas looked at his watch and stood quickly though.

“Sorry, I gotta run, if I’m not home before my sister locks the door for the night I’m on my own out here. Not sure I could survive the night outside those walls.” He looked at least a little sad to have to go but with a quick shared nod he turned and began to run.

“Hey Tommy!” Newt called after he’d taken a few steps, he couldn’t help himself, “Watch the video again, but this time you’ll know I was thinkin of you.”

Thomas almost tripped on his feet as he continued running and Newt laughed to himself the whole way home.

 

Ahh, home. Comfortable, familiar and sounding like a cat was being strangled underwater. Shit, what the bloody hell was that noise?

Newt scrounged to get his key in the lock and get the door open so he could find out what the hell was wrong. The lock clicked and Newt raced inside, throwing his bottle at the lounge and rushing towards the sound. It was definitely coming from the direction of the bathroom. The puddle of water seeping under the door was a bad sign.

“Ahh, bloody hell!” Newt muttered angrily seeing the state of the room.

Water was flowing from the shower and sink drains and bubbling up from the toilet. He raced to the cupboard out in the hall and pulled all his towels out, throwing them down over the water to hopefully soak some of it up. The water looked clean at least, he knew it wasn’t but at least there was nothing flowing up with it.

“Phone.” Newt muttered to himself, backing away from the mess and grabbing his land line off its stand. He returned to look on helplessly at the spreading mess while he dialled.

“Newt! Missing me already, sweet cheeks?”

“Slim it, Min. My bathroom’s exploding.” Newt replied unhappily.

“Why the shuck are you calling me then?” Minho asked.

“Remember that model who worked with us for a bit? The plumber?” Newt asked.

“Oh, Ben!”

“Yea, Ben. I remembered you guys were friends, do you still have his number?” Newt watched in horror as one of the towels he’d thrown down started to float a little.

“No can do. But ya know Gally’s alright with that klunk too.” Minho suggested. Newt could hear Minho laughing at him in his tone.

“I’m not calling that shuck.” Newt said, unamused.

“Well, I don’t know. Call another plumber.” Minho tried.

Newt sighed deeply, “I wish I could but I can’t afford it right now, I just spent all my cash on a new fridge after the old one died.”

Newt’s flat was against him this month. First the air system had broken down, and then the oven had given up, next the fridge and now his bathroom. This place had looked in good shape when he’d bought it earlier that year. Apparently that was all a trick to get him locked into the contract.

“Ask Alby for a forward payment?” Minho suggested.

“Alby never does that.” Newt was about to just scream in frustration as the water continued to spread.

“But you’re Alby’s favourite.” Minho argued. “You call Alby; I’ll call around plumbers and see if I can get you a good deal.”

“This is why I called you. You’re a life saver Min. Wanna come over and protect me from strange men?” Newt asked.

“You mean help you clean up? I’ll be around in half hour.” Minho said and then the line was dead.

Newt stared at his phone apprehensively for a minute after Minho hung up. No way was Alby about to give him special treatment. Sure they were good mates and Newt was the most popular model but it just wasnt like Alby to display favouritism, it disrupted the order. Maybe Newt could pick up another video this week to make up for it instead, that wouldn’t be bad. He dialled Alby.

“Hey, mate.” Newt greeted cheerily when Alby answered.

“Don’t "mate" me. What do you want?” Alby replied. Newt could hear him tapping away at his computer, so he’d caught him busy.

“Fine, _shank_ , I need a favour. My bathrooms flooded and I can’t afford the fix right now. Reckon I could get a forward payment on the next video?” Newt tried his best _please I’m desperate_ voice. Maybe Alby would fall for that "British shit".

“Come on Newt, you know me better than that.” Alby sighed.

“Yea, I also know that I’ll be living in a swimming pool in the next hour if I don’t get this fixed.” Newt whined.

Alby sighed again, long suffering, and Newt almost cheered when he heard Alby roll his chair back and start shuffling through papers.

“I’m not just giving you the money, mind.” Alby assured.

“Yea, sure, whatever you need, just help me out here.” Newt rushed. The water had made it past his towels and was beginning to pool at his feet. He started towards the kitchen to grab all his dish towels too.

“There are a couple videos everyone wants from you Newt, but I got one I reckon we could do. It’d give us massive profit too so your next pay check would be bigger anyway.” Alby explained.

“Bloody hell, I’m not gonna like this am I?” Newt complained, contemplating his hand towels.

“You’re our fun guy; people expect cheekiness from you-”

“Minho’s fun too.” Newt quipped, deciding the more towels the better and scooping up everything from the draw.

“-And everyone wants to see you with someone more serious. See how you hold up against someone meaner.” Alby continued without paying any mind to Newt’s comment.

“And you have someone in mind?” Newt braced himself, they had a few “tough guys” but Newt never worked with them, Alby was right, he was too cheeky for their style and if he tired with them it’d either come across really fake or he’d probably get hurt.

“Gally.” Alby said, like ripping off a bandaid and letting it sink in a second.

Newt dropped his new ammo on the floor and stayed in silent shock for a minute before replying, “Gally? No way, nu-uh, not gonna happen.”

“Now Newt-” Alby tried.

“That guy hates me. He’d tear me apart! I thought we made porn, not erotic snuff films.” Newt cried over the top of Alby’s attempts to rationalise with him. “Not a bloody chance in hell, come up with something else.”

“Fine. I think you’re being overdramatic but I’m not about to force him on you. I’ll send you a list of ideas and you can read them over and get back to me. I’ll transfer you some funds now, but I have to get back to this. Talk to you later Newt.” Once again the line Newt was connected to clicked off.

Newt stood in stunned silence again, looking at his phone.

He was so surprised Alby had even mentioned that and he was worried about the ideas list he’d be getting soon. Gally was, well, rougher than anyone else WickedSecret had on payroll. Only bigger guys went with him, guys who could take the abuse. Newt really wouldn’t come out of that in one piece, especially with his leg.

The water seeping through his shoes and into his socks caught his attention soon enough and he jumped back to trying to contain his problem, scooping his somewhat dry kitchen towels up and building a defensive line between his bathroom and the rest of the flat.

Minho arrived a few minutes later and Newt almost kissed him when he saw the bundle of towels in the guy’s arms as he walked through the door.

“You’re a bloody lifesaver!” He took the one on top and ran to his couch, where the water had just reached.

“Wow, this place is a wreck.” Minho laughed, looking around. “Found a guy who can come round in ten, all you have to do is blow him for payment.”

Newt threw a sopping pillow at Minho’s head. “You’d better be joking shank.”

“Course I am,” Minho continued to laugh, dumping his load on the kitchen counter and wandering towards the lounge, “Who’d want you to blow them when they could have me?”

Minho dodged the second projectile Newt sent his way, just. He collapsed on the still dry couch and grinned towards Newt.

“How much, Minho.” Newt asked, trying to convey his seriousness.

“Two hundred bucks tops. Less if he can fix it quickly. Now he’s a family friend so if we can not mention the work please. Hopefully he doesn’t recognise your baby face from anywhere.” Minho wriggled so he was laying more comfortably, also conveniently avoiding Newt’s gaze.

Newt never understood why or even how Minho managed to keep his profession on the down low from his family. Surely someone had to come across him at some stage. Newt suspected it was the biggest family secret out, everyone knowing but no one wanting to admit. Personally Newt’s mum and sister knew what he did and occasionally asked him how it was going, almost all the rest of his family did too  but it wasn’t as if they discussed it at dinner, except that one awkward uncle. Newt simply nodded and flopped down on the remaining couch space, giving up on keeping the water away until the plumber showed up.

“Get the money from Alby then?” Minho asked.

“Sure did.” Newt answered, pulling his feet up and kicking off his wet thongs before moving his legs underneath himself.

“Told ya he would.” Minho cheered, happy to be right. “What did he want?”

Newt scrunched his face up at the reminder of what Alby had asked, “Slint head wanted me to sleep with Gally.”

Minho’s head fell back as he laughed loudly. He gasped in a deep breath to calm himself and shot Newt a smirk. “Nah, I can see that, hot. You know the fans want it.”

“If you think it’s such a turn on you can sleep with the klunk headed shank.” Newt grumbled.

“Haha, no way. Picture it though. You’d be teasing and cheeky, he’d get more and more angry the more you messed around. Shank would fuck you through the mattress.” Minho’s face got some annoying dreamy look and Newt threw another pillow at him.

He spluttered for a moment and they argued the merits of Newt and Gally making a video together, Newt unbendingly arguing against it and Minho laughing at every half decent point he managed to make.

They cut off when there was a knock at the door and Minho’s family friend came in to clear things up. He was done within twenty minutes and only charged Newt a blessed hundred for the work, waving his call-out fee. Newt couldn’t be more grateful, he’d have paid close to triple that normally. Minho hung around to help tidy the flat and they fell asleep watching some stupid American comedy show that Newt scoffed at and Minho defended valiantly. Newt didn’t get Alby’s list until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the chapters would get longer? I didn't lie... I won't keep updating this regularly, this has just been a fairly free weekend. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Much love, no beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee time :)

“You could do this one, you and Winston are good.” Minho pointed at the line on Newt’s list that read _three way with Winston and Clint_.

“How would you feel if someone wanted to join in with us?” Newt sighed, the list didn’t give him many options but that one might be the best.

“Well they can’t. You and I are good together and adding someone else would- oh, yea I see. Fine. But you might have to go with it anyway. The stuff on this list is ridiculous.” Minho stood up from the kitchen bar where they were eating breakfast.

Newt’s apartment was small, but it was his. He didn’t have a dining table and he never had enough guests that the bar wasn’t enough so he wasn’t bothered.

Minho ditched his cereal bowl in the sink and scoffed when Newt raised his eyebrow, “I helped you clean up all that water last night, you can clean one bowl.”

“Fine.” Newt also stood, having finished his breakfast too and pocketed the list, he’d think about it later. Nothing like putting off for today what you can do tomorrow. Alby didn’t expect a response for a couple days anyway, he was too busy to deal with Newt.

“Right, well I know you’re not playing saint today but I have a shift at the bar so I gotta go clean up.” Minho claimed. He worked a little behind the bar that ran 24/7 downtown in his spare time. He probably didn’t need to but it worked as a good cover when his family asked what he was doing. It also meant easy pickings, cause Minho was insatiable.

“Don’t sleep with anyone I wouldn’t.” Newt called as Minho retreated from his flat.

“If I did that I’d never get laid!” Minho yelled back before Newt heard the front door swing open and shut.

Newt personally didn’t have anything lined up for that day, he’d be busy later in the week but gave himself a couple days off after shooting in case of injury, he’d hurt his leg pretty bad one time. That left his schedule free and Minho was busy. He might go down and grab a coffee after a walk, see if he couldn’t find himself a cute barista to stare at, Minho always said Newt knew the best places to perve on the staff, then he’d complain about Newt never getting lucky with any of said cute staff.

Minho always argued that sex for work was way different than sex for pleasure. Newt guessed he was right but personally didn’t see it. He still enjoyed sex, no doubt, but it was just easier when he had someone willing with a bill of clean health signed than to take chances with strangers. He’d get himself a boyfriend but… he hadn’t found anyone quite yet.

Newt grabbed his coat, leaving the dirty bowls in the sink, and walked towards the door. Sodden towels could wait a few hours before being cleaned properly.

Newt walked for about forty minutes before reaching a coffee shop he hadn’t been in before. Cute place, country styled, young staff, girl and guy behind the counter weren’t looking at him but he could tell they’d be about his age. He pushed inside and strode up to the counter.

The girl, short dark hair and deep brown eyes, noticed him and smiled. She cut off her conversation with the boy suddenly to greet Newt and the boy turned his attention to see who had interrupted them. Newt almost misstepped when he saw those dark brown eyes for the third time, almost. It was Thomas.

“Tommy.” Newt smiled brightly. What were the chances?

“Newt?” Thomas squeaked out. He looked back at the girl quickly and her sharp eyes darted between them suspiciously.

Newt smiled brightly under her gaze, blinking innocently. She watched him for a second longer before turning back to Thomas.

“Tom are you getting lucky and not telling me?” She asked with a smirk.

Thomas grimaced and shoved her away. “Shut up, Brenda. Go annoy Siggy in the kitchen for a bit.”

“Fine, I’ll let you talk to your boyfriend. But I wanna know everything when he’s gone.” She threw a tea towel over her shoulder and, with one last appraising look at the pair, walked away through a door to the side.

“Barista, Tommy? That’s bloody hot.” Newt winked at Thomas while Thomas blushed deeply. Once again it was that beautiful highlighting, even blush. “You have a pretty blush, ya know?”

“Are you following me or something?” Thomas replied, he didn’t sound offended or accusing, just curious.

Newt laughed properly at that, doubling over momentarily and trying his best to stop himself. “No, I’m not following you, klunk head. Truthfully? I’m scouting the good looking coffee people for Minho. I just happened to find the jackpot.” He finished with a flirty wink.

Thomas’s blush redoubled its efforts and climbed further up his face. “Right, course, yea.”

“So, once is chance, twice is coincidence, third time’s a pattern. Something wants us together, Tommy.” Newt smiled at Thomas encouragingly, “So how about we give in and you just give me your number?”

Thomas was the cutest splutterer Newt had met. He had a way of making something usually dumb incredibly adorable. Newt simply reached into his pocket and pressed his phone into Thomas’s hand. Thomas stared at it dumbly for a second before typing in his number and, Newt noticed, sending a text to himself.

“Getting mine too? Smart thinking Tommy.” Newt laughed. “So, how about you make me the best coffee you’ve got?”

Thomas stood still for a moment before answering and Newt could almost feel him trying to muster his courage, it was cute. “How about you wait ten minutes for me to finish my shift and we can get coffee together? Somewhere else.”

“Don’t want Brenda invited?” Newt smiled, “I’ll wait just over here.”

Newt didn’t wait for Thomas’s reply before walking away from the counter and finding himself a table that the other patrons seemed to be avoiding due to severe sun glare when facing the window. Newt wasn’t watching outside though, he turned to watch the counter and winked again at Thomas who was gaping at him as if shocked he’d agreed.

Brenda burst back out a moment later and started what looked like an intense interrogation before looking suspiciously at Newt. Newt wondered what Thomas told her. Did he lie about where they knew each other from or had he actually told this girl that he’d seen Newt in porn and been approached by him in a shop without knowing. He’d have to ask Thomas later.

Having coffee with a cute guy. What was Newt thinking? It’d either be terribly awkward or this guy would expect sex because of Newt’s profession. It happened every time, as soon as people knew Newt’s job it got weird.

Like the last time he’d been taken out by a guy. Newt hadn’t even been aware Jeff had known about the videos. They’d met at a bar; Newt had been ditched by Minho for some cute guy he was grinding on the dance floor. Jeff just came up and introduced himself, they’d seemed to get on quite easily. And when Jeff decided he wanted to move things back to his place Newt had gone along. After a couple dates Jeff wanted to try some other stuff in the bedroom that Newt wasn’t terribly keen on and Jeff had gotten all worked up at being refused. He’d said he didn’t understand why Newt would do it on film but not for his date. Newt really didn’t want that to happen again.

“Hey.”

A voice pulled Newt out off his own head and he looked up to see Thomas smiling at him. That there might be why Newt was doing this. Cute guy was super attractive, and smiled nicely, and spluttered adorably. This guy couldn’t possibly be another Jeff, could he?

“Ready to go, Tommy?” Newt smiled back.

Thomas groaned slightly, “She is never gonna stop calling me that now.” He complained.

“Tommy?” Newt asked.

“Yea, it used to be Tom, but as soon as you said that I could see her eyes light up. Gonna make life hell.” Thomas complained.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t realise you didn’t like it.” Newt could feel himself blush a little, it wasn’t normally him that made things weird.

“What? No!” Thomas quickly said, “I don’t mind it, I like it in fact, but from her? Nooo.”

Well that made Newt feel fuzzy inside, having his own special nickname for Thomas. Ew, was he developing feelings already?

“Good that, shank.” Newt teased, walking out the door after Thomas. “Now, where are we going?”

“Well, now I know what you were up to, where _isn’t_ there a cute coffee maker?” Thomas asked, eyeing him like he was onto Newt’s cunning plan.

“Not keen on competition, hey?” Newt chuckled, “There’s a place just down the road full of horribly disfigured mutants if you like?”

“Perfect.” Thomas smiled

During the walk to the new cafe things got more relaxed and easy. Talking was apparently not hard with Thomas when he wasn’t feeling caught out. Newt thought he might just be falling in love by the step. Well, falling in deep crush at least. They told funny work stories, Thomas’s usually involving him falling over or dropping something, Newt’s a fair bit raunchier.

They continued to chat away when they reached the place Newt had chosen for coffee and shared pleasant stories about family and the such as they sipped their drinks. Thomas especially liked stories about Newt’s shameless uncle and surprisingly didn’t ask the normal ‘do they know’ question. An hour later Newt was nursing his third drink, a cup of tea after his initial coffee, and regretting saying yes to Thomas. He wasn’t awkward, he wasn’t sex obsessed, he was nice, funny, smart and attractive. Newt was falling hard.

“I should really get back to my flat.” Newt said eventually, “I’d invite you back with me but the place probably stinks of mold by now.”

“Mold?” Thomas asked. His head quirked forwards slightly, like it did every time he asked a question, interested.

“Bloody drains in my bathroom were playing opposite day yesterday. Lost all my towels in the fight.” Newt sighed.

“Wow that sucks. If you need help just say, I’m great at cleaning up messes; I’m always knocking something over and having to deal with it.” Thomas offered.

Newt knew he shouldn’t. Thomas was far too cute to have all to himself at his flat. Far too tempting. And the pesky feelings might grow accidentally if Thomas was helping him out, that’s how he got stuck with Minho for a best friend, the offer of help.

“Yea, sure, if you’re willing. Would be bloody great not having to hang all those towels on my own.” Newt smiled at Thomas while he internally chastised himself for weakness in the face of someone pretty.

“Excellent. Let’s go then.”

And that was how Newt ended up at his flat alone with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Newtsbioshock, your UN has me craving a Bioshock crossover where the boys have to escape Rapture, chased by BigDaddies, Minho would get struck by a lighting plasmid, Newt slowly succumbs to ADAM addiction and turns into a crazed Splicer, Thomas and Gally argue about saving the Little Sisters, Teresa turns into a BigSister, Andrew Ryan or Fontaine is WCKD… someone please do this… if not I will in a couple months…
> 
> Much love, no beta xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy round Newt's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note about ages... Legal age to do porn is 18, I'm gonna say Newt and Minho entered sometime after that age, they've both been with Wicked for around 2 years based on number of videos and how often they film, Min longer than Newt and Newt worked out in Denver before that. In my head the characters are all around 21-23, maybe even 25 for Alby...

Newt could tell Thomas was shocked by the extent of the mess in his flat. Newt and Minho had worked hard into the night cleaning up the worst of it, the place was no longer flooded, but the bathroom was still a mess, there were wet towels everywhere and the whole house stank of stale water.

“Warned you it’d smell, Tommy.” Newt said, walking over to open all his windows, hopefully aerate the room some.

“Wow, when did this happen?” Thomas asked, stepping over a small pile of dish cloths.

“Just after I saw you at the park. Came home and water was spewing up everywhere. Only glad I got home when I did or the place would have been completely flooded.” Newt grimaced as he pulled a wet pillow off the floor and threw it towards the bathroom.

“Musta cost an arm and a leg for the plumber, that time.” Thomas remarked.

“Nah, Minho knows a guy.” Newt answered.

Thomas looked up slightly at that. “Right, you two really are close. It’s just so weird remembering that.”

“Yup, shank actually saved my butt last night. Half these towels are his and the guy he called only charged a hundred quid.” Newt wondered if this reminder of Minho would be the moment Thomas realised how bad a prospect Newt was and walked away.

“That all? Not bad.” Was all the brunette said.

“Yea, didn’t even need to whore myself out to Alby, too bad I already had.” Newt tried, keeping a cautious eye on Thomas.

Thomas stopped looking around and focused on Newt, he seemed unsure how to proceed. “Alby?”

“Yea, big boss of Wicked. Shank wanted me to do a video with Gally at first.” Newt continued.

“Gally? That guy would put you in hospital!” So Thomas watched Gally, Newt filed that away.

“I know, that’s what I said!” Newt was glad someone was finally agreeing with him, “Told him no way and he sent me this shuck list I gotta choose from.” Newt pulled the list from his pocket and let it fall to his coffee table.

Thomas seemed curious about that. “List?”

“Yea, things I can do in an extra video to make up for needing a forward payment. Things that’ll draw a crowd apparently.”

Thomas walked over to the table and went to pick up the list, shyly looking at Newt for permission. Newt nodded and started to collect towels while Thomas read.

“Role playing?” Thomas called, “What’s so bad about that?”

“Are you kidding? I don’t like playing around; I’m not gonna pretend to be someone else. Especially with the options he’s given me.” Newt called back, he shivered slightly at a reminder of _step-dad/son_.

“Ok then...” Thomas was quiet as he continued to read. “In a pool?”

“Do you know how much bacteria there is in a pool? Let alone one that allows a crew to come in and film a sex video.” Newt replied. It was strange talking about videos with someone who wasn’t in the trade.

“Right, yea, gross.” Thomas agreed. “Hey, this one sounds good; threesome?”

“I’ve done videos with both Winston and Clint before. And I’d be willing to have a threesome with either of them. But both together? That’s like intruding where you’re not needed, they’re good together.” Newt explained. He pushed all the towels into his washer, hidden away in a hall cupboard, and returned to the couch where Thomas had sat.

“Yea, I guess I get that...” Thomas’s face was beginning to scrunch and Newt knew he must have gotten to _food fight_ and _in public_. “You could do a peep show thing...”

“Considering it.” Newt agreed, pulling his feet up into a comfortable position.

Thomas looked up at him, across at the washer, and blushed, “I really wasn’t much help was I?”

“That was the easy bit. You get to help hang them outside and fold ‘em later.” Newt playfully nudged him with his knee and Thomas startled at the contact. Newt chuckled slightly at that “Woah there. Sorry, personal bubble enabled”

Thomas laughed too, “Nah, that’s fine, just a bit jumpy.”

“Strange house, strange man?” Newt joked.

“Exactly.” Thomas smiled returning back to the list. Newt knew there were only two more things on the list besides _sex with Gally, PLEASE_. “Amateur video? How would you do that? I’ve seen you in action, you’re not an amateur.”

“Well,” Newt coughed slightly, a little awkward because Thomas’s face had swum up in his mind when he’d seen that one, “I wouldn’t be the amateur, obviously, but someone else who’d never done porn before would be. Making it away from the studio would make it more authentic too. I don’t know any striking young men looking to get into the trade though and I wouldn’t trust Ably to set it up. He’s a great guy but I’m sure he could find another tough guy out there somewhere.”

“Right.” Thomas blushed too; Newt imagined he had the same idea float in his head for a moment. “What about boyfriends?”

The last thing on the list had surprised Newt. Alby knew he didn’t have a boyfriend, knew he had trouble getting one, and if he’d wanted Newt to pretend then he would have included it in the list of role play suggestions, would have been an easy pick.

“Actually a bit hard to keep a boyfriend in this industry.” Newt said, taking the list back out of Thomas’s hands and smoothing it over, looking at the word again. Maybe Alby had just put it there because his fans had suggested it enough.

“Oh. You’re not dating Minho?”

Newt forgot to be sad over his lack of boyfriend, he burst out laughing and shook his head so hard his brain rattled. “No, sir-ee. Date that shank? It’d only inflate his ego more. Nah, he’s my best mate but I couldn’t date the guy. Shuck head’s probably out there right now sleeping with a stranger he liked the look of. Besides why would I go out with you if I were dating already?”

“Oh.”

 _Shit_. Had Thomas not realised that was what he’d done? Did Thomas think that porn stars were just naturally flirty and confident? Damn, Newt obviously hadn’t made it clear enough and now the weirdness was coming.

“Sorry,” Newt mumbled quickly, “Thought you knew.”

Thomas stayed quiet a moment longer and a sudden knock at the front door had them both looking up sharply towards it.

“Newt, come on! I know you were lazing about today, no saving kittens for three days after sex, that’s the rule right?”

“Speak of the bloody devil and surely he will come. Shoulda knocked on wood.” Newt got off his seat and walked towards the door, wondering what was going on in Thomas’s head.

Minho burst through the door the moment Newt began turning the handle.

“Shuck, I thought you had work today.” Newt said as Minho began to pace in the small hallway, still not having walked into the flat far enough to see that Newt had company.

“Hello to you too.” Minho complained, “I called in sick.”

“Are you sick?” Newt asked worriedly, he did not need to catch whatever Minho had right now.

“What? No!” Minho turned once Newt had locked his door again and walked further into Newt’s apartment. Newt knew he’d seen Thomas when he stopped dead. “Shuck! There’s a hot guy on your couch!”

Newt made it into the room to catch Thomas’s mad blush.

“Shit, that blush is shuckin sexy , I’d like to see that on film.” Minho said, still standing in the entrance. Newt walked around him and sent an apologetic look Thomas’s way.

“You called off work to come to my apartment, Minho. Tell me what’s happening and stop harassin my bloody guest.” Newt demanded half-heartedly, putting himself between Minho and Thomas. He couldn’t be too mad, he thought that blush would look good on film too.

Minho looked from where he’d been staring at Thomas to Newt and balked for a second, eyes flitting in his head a little as he thought. Newt was just about to insult him when Minho did so first. “Ahh, shuck, you never bring anyone home, such a prude, but you just have to have someone over when this happens.”

Newt ignored the prude comment because he really couldn’t argue it. “When what happens?”

“Mum found out, Newt. She found out. About me, hell even about you, about us! Apparently she’s been watching videos all night. She’s _freaking_ out.” Minho said, sinking onto the closest piece of furniture, nervous energy ramped up full force.

“The plumber?” Newt asked.

“The plumber.” Minho confirmed.

“Shit.” Newt cursed.

“Yea, “shit” about covers it.” Minho smiled funnily.

“I’m sorry, Min, this is all my stupid fault. I shoulda just called Gally about the shuck bathroom.” Newt looked over at the bathroom and sank onto the nearest piece of furniture like Minho had.

“Nah, understand. It’s fine really, I’m just freaking out.” Minho sighed and put a hand on his knee which was bouncing around nervously.

“Yea… I get that.” Newt was freaking out a little himself. He’d met Minho’s mum once or twice and they’d gotten on really well… he wondered what she would think of him now she knew what he’d been doing with her son. Would she hate him?

“I should go.”

Newt jerked his head up at the sound of Thomas. He’d pretty much forgotten the brunette was there in the wake of his friends need and his own worry.

“I hate to say yea, but yea.” Newt said, rising from the couch to walk Thomas out. Minho made a sound close to a sob and Newt clipped him round the ear because knew it was for disrupting his sad love life.

He led Thomas to the front door and stood with his hand on the handle for a second before opening it to let him out. This really wasn’t how he’d wanted this to go. He wasn’t sure exactly how he’d wanted it to go but he was sure this was not it. Damage control was needed.

“Hey, before you go,” Newt started, “I know you didn’t realise I thought this was us goin out but, uh, if you’re keen, I’d like to go out again.”

“Yes! Yea, sure, sounds good.” Thomas replied, and if Newt hadn’t been feeling a little less than himself he’d have been thrilled by how happy Thomas seemed that he’d been asked out again. “When’s good for you?”

Newt thought for a second, glancing back into his flat, “Uhh, how’s tomorrow evening? Minho should have work and he won’t wanna miss two shifts in a row, he loves that job, the shank.”

Thomas nodded encouragingly, “Yea, I have a shift til five but you could meet me when I’m done and we could go out from there?”

“Deal, Tommy, see you then.” Newt managed a genuine looking smile.

He expected Thomas to turn away after that and walk off, back to wherever perfect, blushing, porn watching, barista’s lived. Instead Thomas took a quick step forwards and placed a chaste kiss on Newt’s unexpecting lips. Newt blinked and Thomas’s lips were gone. He hadn’t even had time to respond.

Thomas scratched the back of his neck and that pretty blush of his appeared. “End of first date tradition.” he explained. And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already a few chapters ahead but I am getting so stuck on one aspect, I keep skipping over it and powering on but it's sitting there half finished. How do dates work?
> 
> Anywho, Much love, no beta xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friends sleep over.

The kiss startled Newt. He hadn’t been ready for it by a long shot. Thomas always seemed so shy, that sort of confidence was unexpected. Newt took a moment outside to fully enjoy what had just happened, he knew when he went inside again he’d have to deal with the Minho problem.

Minho was pacing the flat when Newt finally went back in. Not having the biggest flat it took Minho all of ten seconds to make a complete lap of the place at his current pace. Newt walked to the middle of Minho’s circuit and sat down, landing lightly on the coffee table.

“So turns out plumber watches quality porn.” Newt said, trying to keep the mood as light as possible, it was what he and Minho did, seriousness between them was rare.

“Yeah… it was your shuck baby face he recognised, like I said. Went home to look you up and found me in your latest video.” Minho replied, sounding slightly empty.

“Top quality then.” Newt joked again, trying a smile at his friend.

Minho did smile a little at that. “Obviously. It was us.”

“It was us.” Newt repeated encouragingly, “And we were great. We are great Min, we’re the bloody best there is.”

“Shuck yea we are.” Minho agreed. It was cheating a little but Newt was using their hype up routine, the one they used before shooting some days when one of them was off kilter.

“We’re the best there is and anyone watching will be blown away by how good we are.” Newt continued.

“We’ll rock their worlds.”

“We’ll definitely rock something.” Newt noted the slight difference, here in their speech. It was rare but Newt was normally the one that needed hyping; they were saying their script in reverse.

“Ok, that’s weird now, my mum watched our videos.” Minho cringed a little.

“Yea, ok a bit. I wonder if she paid the subscription fee or downloaded them somewhere illegally. I’ve seen a few sites that flog our stuff off.” Newt wondered.

“Newt, my _mum_.”

“I know… what did she say? You haven’t been bloody disowned or anything have you? Cause that’s not right, we’re the best there is.”

“Nah, nothing like that. She just doesn’t understand, ya know? She wants to know why I’m doing it. Why I didn’t go to her if I needed the money. Why I need it if I have a job.” Minho changed direction of his pacing so that he was in front of Newt for the whole cycle.

“And “I do it cause I like it” doesn’t cut it.” Newt already knew that from when his own mum had found out, it had taken her a good month to reconcile the fact.

“No, it doesn’t. How’d your mum react? How’d she even find out?” Minho asked, slouching down to the floor near the coffee table. Newt would scooch over but he wasn’t sure the table could handle both of them.

“Mum? Well sis found me online and said she’d tell mum when we were fighting one time. So I told mum.” Newt smiled at the memory, “Shoulda seen sis’s buggin face when she realised.”

“You told your mum? Just like that?” Minho looked at him sceptically.

“Well no, not _just like that_. But yea, I went to her house, told her I was doing videos on the internet; she asked if I was on YouTube and I told her about Wicked. She took it alright, took her a bit of convincing that it wasn’t her fault and I actually liked it but she gets it now.”

“Don’t worry, mum doesn’t blame herself.” Minho said darkly.

“Shuck. She blames me, doesn’t she?” Newt leant forwards on his knees to bury his face in his hands.

“’This is that Newt boys fault. Knew he was trouble, he’s got an evil smile that one.’“ Minho said in his crappy mum imitation voice. Newt would have laughed if it wasn’t for the situation.

“Shuck.” Newt groaned.

“Yea. She said she wants me to move home, stop seein ya. Pretty sure she’s convinced we’re dating too.” Minho sighed heavily.

“Like I’d date your shank arse. What are you gonna do then?”

“I don’t know… nothing? What can I do? She’s asking me to give up the job I love and my best friend. I can’t do that. What do I do Newt?” Minho sounded desperate and his eyes were pleading when they turned to Newt.

“I could get my mum to talk to her? Might help?” Newt offered. “I mean, I know it’s lame, but maybe they can have a little my-son’s-a-porn-star support group.”

Minho huffed a short laugh at that. “Yea, they can get t-shirts and watch our videos as part of their meetings.”

“That’s an image I really don’t need, Min.” Newt said, shoving his friend.

A beep sounded down the hall and Minho shoved him back. “Think that’s your washing done shank. Need help hanging it?”

“Nah, I’ll chuck it in the dryer.” Newt got up to move his towels, all motivation to save electricity gone somewhere with Thomas.

“Hopefully your dryer doesn’t blow up.” Minho laughed.

“Maybe we know an electrician who watches our stuff.” Newt joked.

“We could give a show as payment.”

 

Three loads of washing, drying and folding later Minho came to a sudden realisation.

“You had a hot guy over and I haven’t even drilled you about it!” He called from his position on the floor, lying surrounded by fluffy clean towels.

“And you really don’t need to.” Newt sighed; he’d just gotten up to get Minho a beer from his fridge and a cup of tea for himself.

“Newt, you never have guys over, this is monumental!” Minho exclaimed.

“Maybe I do and you just don’t know.” Newt teased, “Maybe I only do it when I know you’re working.”

“You’re messing with me. Who was this handsome stranger?” Minho insisted. Newt almost told him to slim it but if best friends weren’t for gossiping about good looking men what use were they… apart from helping clean your flat and finding a plumber when your bathroom explodes.

“It was Tommy, that shank from the shop the other day.” Newt explained, clicking the kettle on.

“You never told me you were gonna go out with him?”

Newt returned with Minho’s beer while he waited for the water to boil. “I wasn’t gonna. But then I met him the other day at the park, just before all this.” Newt gestured at his flat in general, hoping Minho got the message.

“So you could have told me you were gonna date a cute guy while we were cleaning up last night.” Minho took a swig from his drink, glaring at Newt teasingly.

“But I wasn’t gonna.” Newt laughed at his friend’s attempt to make him feel bad about keeping this secret. “I swear. I ran into him again today at a coffee shop he works in and he asked me out to coffee.”

“What, was this guy stalking you?”

“ _I_ walked into _his_ coffee shop. And I walked up to him at the park. And I initiated first contact at the shop by staring at him.” Newt said, returning to his kitchen and setting about preparing his mug.

“What, are you stalking him?” Minho laughed. “I knew you were desperate for a date, but didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Slim it. I wasn’t stalking him. It was just happy chance that we kept bumping into each other. So I asked for his number and he asked me out to coffee. Then he offered to help me clean up the towels when he heard what happened.”

Newt finished making his tea as the kettle clicked and returned carefully back to his spot in the lounge. He had to sit on the floor to avoid landing on a towel pile. It really looked ridiculous in there. He should put his away in cupboards but surely that could be left til later.

“So you bought him back on the pretence of washing towels to bump uglies.”

“Uglies?” Newt asked, pretending to be offended.

“Alright, yours are very pretty. But you invited him back here to bone.” Minho said sarcastically.

“I did not. I invited him back here cause he offered to help me out-”

“By getting your rocks off.”

“-By hanging washing. I wasn’t trying to shag him.  I barely know him.” Newt finished.

“I’ve seen you shake hands with a man one moment and go balls deep in him the next.” Minho reminded him.

“For work. Alby screens everyone, it’s different.” Newt tried. He really wasn’t trying to shag Tommy. If it had happened he wouldn’t have complained, but that hadn’t been the goal.

“For work, hey that’s an idea; he could be your amateur boyfriend. Two birds one stone!” Minho seemed genuinely pleased with his genius suggestion.

“Yea, great. ‘Hey Tommy, I know we just met and well, this will be our second date, but hey, wanna star in a porno with me?’ Not gonna happen Min.” Newt scooched in place, partly to get comfortable and partly because that was exactly what he wanted to do right now.

“Why not, he’s watched you before, he liked it, who’s to say he won’t agree?” Minho wiggled his eyebrows at Newt.

“I don’t want to mix romantic relationships and work. It never pans out, not with me at least, you know that.” Sleeping with Tommy on film would be the easiest out. But it might also tarnish something that had barely even stated between them. No, best to keep Tommy separate from work.

That was something that made him pause. When had he started calling the guy Tommy in his head? It had always been Thomas before, even if he always said Tommy out loud. It was definitely after the kiss.

“Hey, he kissed me.” Newt said to Minho, hoping the information would distract his friend.

“What are you five? Boring. I want to hear about how he pressed you into the wall and rutted up against you.” Minho rolled his eyes and started staring at the ceiling like it might have a better story than Newt.

“Well he didn’t. He gave me a goodnight kiss at the door. We’re seeing each other again tomorrow evening.” Newt said, he pushed a pile of towels out of his way so he could stretch out on the floor like Minho.

“And you’ll _shag_ him then?”

Newt threw a pillow at Minho’s head and didn’t deign to answer that. It was only early evening and he was already feeling tired.

“I have a shift tomorrow for Glade. You spending the night again?” Newt said, looking towards where Minho was lying.

“Might as well. It’s the last time I’ll ever get to see you. Tomorrow my mum is gonna send hired assassins to kidnap me and hold me in her basement.” Minho groaned.

“Right. You really should just move in, you know. I have a spare room and you’re here every other night. I’d be able to corrupt you so much easier if you lived with me.”

Minho laughed, it came up in conversation often, the idea of him moving in here. He and Newt could do videos whenever they felt like it, whenever they were bored and just hanging around home. Alby pushed the idea on them for a while but gave up when they were adamant about keeping their own space.

“Shank you’re my work mate and you’re my best friend, I don’t need you to be my flat mate too. Too much of a good thing. Besides what would my dates think if they came home to see you snuggled up on the couch watching some documentary on Greenpeace?”

Newt put his tea down on the coffee table and threw a towel at him. “They’d ditch you and come hook up with a better prospect.”

Minho threw a towel back, “Better prospect my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the part where I say something witty. I'm not witty... Isaac Lahey gets me.
> 
> Much love, no beta xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part 1

Newt woke up the next day on the floor, surrounded by the remnants of a towel fight and with a massive crick in his neck. He groaned in pain and rolled to his side, spotting Minho laying half a meter away with a makeshift towel pillow and blanket.

He managed to make it to his feet with as little problem as possible, bones cracking the whole way up. He ran to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to cook. After the day Minho had yesterday he deserved a full English breakfast, with all the trimmings. It was all Newt could do for corrupting him so.

Truthfully Minho had already been corrupt enough when they met. Newt had been working for some arsehole out of Denver and had been auditioning for a part in the new site DirtySecret, now Wicked. Minho had been a cocky model already on the payroll. Alby would be auditioning Newt with Min, which was unusual. Most of the auditions Newt had done were solo. He and Minho had really hit it off though, that first video had been so popular people begged to see more Newt. And they had seen, quite a lot, more Newt.

“Smells great.” Minho called, groaning from his position on the floor. “Didn’t think to move me to the couch, shank?”

“Hey, I’m just as bloody sore as you are.” Newt assured. “Just be grateful I’m making you food.”

“You’re working at Glade today?” Minho asked, shuffling up from the floor and pulling himself to the bar.

“Yup, five hours “saving kittens” as you say, then I got a date with Tommy.” Newt replied.

Glade was by far his favourite charity to work with and it was the one he was booked into almost constantly. He didn’t _save_ kittens but he did help look after them. Kittens brought into shelters were often euthanized as there were too many of them. Glade took them in and tried to find them homes. Newt cleaned their cages, took them to vet appointments, fed them and baby sat.

Minho grinned wickedly, “Should I come over tonight to find out how things went with Tommy or are you hoping he’ll be coming home with you?”

Newt glared at him a bit. “No, to both. And you get to call him Thomas. Thought you were being kidnapped today anyway?”

Minho groaned again and buried his face in his arms, crossed on the bar. “I totally forgot that hellish nightmare was real.”

Newt grinned this time, “Well it is. I sent my mum your mum’s number. They might not form an actual support group but it might help.”

“Thanks bud.” Minho replied, watching hungrily as Newt began to serve up the food.

They both dug into their meals heartily, neither of them had thought to stop for dinner last night and Newt’s stomach regretted that decision majorly. Food was a blessing.

When they were both done with their meals Minho stuck around just long enough to help with the dishes and then disappeared from Newt’s flat again, leaving him to get ready for his shift.

Newt just wore his regular clothes to the shelter, tank top, hoodie, colourful skinny jeans. He showered quickly and climbed into his chosen outfit. He was pretty pleased he didn’t need a uniform. Some of the places he volunteered for did need one and he always managed to look like klunk in them, he’d be going straight out from Glade so he wanted to look nice.

Heading out Newt was pretty sure today was gonna be a good day.

  


Today had been a terrible day. Newt had picked up several deep scratches from breaking up a fight between two of the new cats and had been sprayed at by another. Newt was a cat person before that day and now he resigned himself to the fact that maybe cats weren’t on his side any more.

The world was getting him back, he was sure of it. He’d thought the apartment falling apart was enough of a punishment for scoring a second date with Tommy but apparently not. Why couldn’t he just have a nice thing? And now he’d have to go home and have a shower, which meant he’d be late meeting Tommy after his shift.

There was nothing to be done about it though so Newt simply sent off a text to the brunette.

_Hey, Tommy, cats hate me. I’ll be a little late today, need a good soak and maybe a few stitches._

The response he got was almost automatic and made him laugh a little.

_What?! Stitches?! What did the cats do to you? Where are you? I can pick you up if you need?_

Aww, he cared. Which was dangerous early on, surely, but Newt couldn’t find it in him to mind. He just basked in the joy of having someone freak out for him like that.

_Slim it, Tommy. I was exaggerating, it’s just a couple scratches, I’m fine. Did you wanna meet somewhere?_

A minutes silence passed in the time it took Tommy to reply. Newt was making his way home, catching a bus instead of walking because he really needed to get home quickly so he could get to Tommy.

_You could come collect me from my place? Then I’d be nice and clean too, we can go out to dinner._

Ooh, meeting up at Tommy’s. That was sounded fun. Not that anything fun would happen, but then Newt would know where perfect, hot baristas lived.

_Sure, send me your address and I’ll come over when I’m done._

Newt washed and changed quickly when he finally arrived home about half an hour later. By time he had reached home it was five and a quick shower, plus travel time to Tommy’s meant that Newt arrived shortly after quarter to six.

He knocked on the door, straightened his shirt, he’d gone for a semi formal look, and stood back, waiting for Tommy to open it.

Tommy didn’t open it though. A tall rather stunning looking girl did and Newt had second thoughts about being gay for a moment. She wasn’t _that_ pretty though and after he got over the initial shock he wondered where Tommy was and why this pretty girl had answered the door instead. She wasn’t offering any clues, standing silently, waiting for him to speak.

“Uhh, I’m looking for Tommy?” he tried, maybe he’d gotten the wrong address.

“You’re Newt?” She asked, looking him up and down, appraising.

Newt shifted under her gaze, “Yup, that’s me.”

The girl moved away from the door, leaving it open as an invitation for Newt to follow, he hoped, as he followed her, praying she wasn’t about to turn around and hit him with a stick or something. No, that was over dramatic. Not that she’d offered anything to make him feel more comfortable about walking in. He already didn’t think she liked him very much.

“Tom, your date’s here!” She called, walking over to a couch and falling into it. There was another boy sitting there, looking at Newt as he walked in.

Newt was feeling doubly as weird now that he had two pairs of eyes on him. He felt strangely exposed, as if they were telepathically reading his mind and judging him. He wasn’t used to feeling judged by people who didn’t know about his job. Or maybe they did know, maybe Tommy had told them.

Tommy peeked into the room from past a door, Newt assumed his bedroom. When he saw Newt his face lit up slightly and he stepped so he was able to see the two on the couch more easily.

“T, be nice. Newt that’s Teresa and Aris, my flatmates, don’t let their weird staring throw you off, they do it to everyone.”

Newt barely heard anything Tommy said though. When the brunette had moved in the doorway to see his friends he had shown Newt exactly what he was wearing. Which wasn’t a lot. In fact it came down to one towel, wrapped loosely, rather low on Tommy’s hips. Newt gawked at the spot Tommy had been in, even after the other boy had disappeared back into his room.

“Take a picture.” Teresa said from the couch.

Newt’s attention snapped to her but his mouth and brain still weren’t quite up to working yet. He simply continued to stare but now at the pair on the couch.

“I think we might have a couple if you want.” Offered Aris. He seemed fairly nice for a creepy staring guy.

Newt nodded before he knew what he was doing and stopped abruptly when he realised. Aris laughed and Teresa’s eyebrows drew in together suspiciously. What the hell was Newt doing and what was up with these two and, damn, how did Tommy manage to look so good in a towel. Newt had thought he’d never look at them the same after his last couple days but now he had a whole new vantage point on the fluffy water collectors. He definitely liked them.

Tommy, luckily, seemed to be a quick dresser and was out in the main room, fully clothed, in less than a minute. Newt noted to himself that it took him longer to get dressed for a shoot and he never really wore much.

“Ready to go?” Tommy asked, snatching up a jacket from the back of a chair.

Newt nodded, still too unnerved by Aris and Teresa to speak.

“Right, guys I’m not sure when I’ll be home, but I’ll see you later.” Tommy said to his friends, waving at them.

“I want you to call me every hour, on the hour, starting now.” Teresa said, still looking warily at Newt.

“Teresa, if he wanted to kill me he could have already. Stop being so weird, you’ll scare him off.” Tommy replied and from the exasperated note in his voice Newt guessed they’d had this conversation more than once already.

Without waiting for Teresa to reply Tommy pulled Newt quickly from the flat. Newt caught something about _false sense of security_ before the door slammed shut behind them.

“I’m so sorry about that. She’s been acting weird recently. Our friend, Rebecca, died a couple months back, she’s still worried we won’t be coming back.” Tommy explained.

Well that was a personal bit of information Newt hadn’t been expecting. He had no idea what he should say so he went with the clichéd “I’m sorry.”

“Yea, it’s alright. I wasn’t really close to her, she was more Aris’s friend.” Tommy replied, leading the way down the road, Newt realised he didn’t actually know where they were going but he followed Tommy hoping he had a plan.

They were quiet for a moment, Newt wasn’t really sure what to say after that. He barely knew Tommy, his normal laugh things off routine might not work so well. So he waited for Tommy to speak again, lead the conversation. Problem was, he realised, most of the time it was him who lead so Tommy just kept on being silent. Time to say something. Anything.

“How was work today?” Newt tried, looking at Tommy out of the corner of his eye.

Tommy seemed to relax slightly when Newt spoke, as if he’d been worried about their lapse, or that’s what Newt told himself to make him feel good. “Yea, work’s been alright. Didn’t get anymore cute stalkers through though so bit boring.”

Newt ginned at that, “Can’t get lucky every day Tommy.”

“How about you? You mentioned cats and stitches?” Tommy looked over at him, exploring his arms and exposed neck for injury.

Newt turned his arm awkwardly towards Tommy, displaying the large marks that ran up his arm. He’d put a cream on it and covered it in something that was meant to be good for healing so it really just looked like a smear on his arm but it was a long enough smear to show the damage.

“Stupid bloody things, got between them when I shouldn’t have. Not really used to Glade affecting Wicked, hopefully it heals before I have to go in again.” Newt mused. He could only imagine the look on Alby’s face when he came in cut up. Alby would either have to leave it in the shot, make up it or spend ages editing it out.

Tommy blushed, damn that blush, “I don’t know, there are people into all that, aren’t there?”

“Not my kinda people, Tommy.” Newt laughed.

“So Glade? What’s that about?” Tommy asked curiously. “I didn’t think you’d have a day job. I pay an arm and a leg for your videos.”

“And you love em.” Newt winked at Tommy, “Glade’s a charity I spend time at when I’m off work, Minho takes the piss out saying I play saint saving kittens.”

Thomas chuckled a bit at that. “So you’re pretty much the perfect guy?”

“How’d ya figure that out, then?”

“You’re attractive, smart, good sense of humour, do charity and, from what I’ve seen, good in bed.” Tommy listed, he checked points off his fingers as he went.

Newt laughed lightly, “Yea, and I sleep with a different guy once a fortnight for money. Not so perfect.”

“Five out of six ain’t bad.” Thomas said with a considering smile.

“What about you, Tommy? Being a barista isn’t half bad on the sexiness scale.” Newt commented. He went to nudge Thomas but, remembering his reaction on the couch, held back.

Thomas scratched the back of his neck quickly, “I think I’ve heard that somewhere, yea. I’m the branch manager, so hopefully that gets me extra points too.”

Newt chuckled, “Barista with power over a domain of coffee? Definitely bonus points.”

“Gotta have something to keep you around.” Tommy quipped turning down a side alley and Newt stopped short.

 “Now who’s the murderer?” He joked when Thomas looked back at him.

Thomas balked for a second, flailing slightly, “This is a short cut, I swear I’m not trying to kill you.”

Newt laughed heartily, “Don’t worry Tommy, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just planned out my September and am sorry to say you wont see much of me... I'll do this in all my spare time (this is my hobby, you guys are my best friends, assassins couldn't drag me kicking and screaming) but I might only have half hour spare a day between all my commitments.
> 
> Much love, no beta xx
> 
> (normally I read it ten times before posting but I just don't have time, anyone willing to help a girl out on a semi regular basis? If so comment your tumblr url and I'll find you)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by thanking caritivereflection for being my beta and being so great at it!

He stepped down the alley after Thomas. Tommy was harmless, he was sure, guy couldn’t hurt a fly. Or maybe he could but he’d feel properly bad about it.

“What’s it like? If you don’t mind me asking...” Tommy asked, head quirking curiously.

“What’s what like? Being murdered?” Newt knew that wasn’t what Thomas wanted to know but he had to be specific before he answered any questions.

“Being some famous porn star and also having a life outside of that? I mean, yea, I know, that’s kinda how we met, but does your family know? Your friends? The people you work with at Glade?”

“Family knows, most of my friends are from Wicked, some of the guys at Glade know. It’s not something I tell people when we meet, but I don’t exactly keep it secret either. It’s just something I like doing and I get paid for it, enough to be able to afford nice things while I also get to do things I really like outside of that.” Newt explained. “It’s a bit hard dating, most people don’t understand and can’t separate it. What do you think? This is, officially speaking, date two. Does it bother you?”

Thomas thought for a minute. Newt was grateful for that. Some people would just say no and then move on with the night but Tommy really seemed to be considering it, weighing the pros and cons.

“I don’t think.” Tomas said eventually, “I mean yea, I’d probably be prone to bouts of jealousy, but all in all? It’s just a job, that’s like if you got upset that I make other people coffee. I know it’s not quite the same thing but… I don’t know.”

Newt felt lighter than he had in quite a time. “So… do you wanna be my boyfriend? Officially?”

Thomas grinned. “I am dating Newt from WickedSecret. If that’s not a lifetime achievement I don’t know what is.”

Newt shoved him slightly and the brunette continued to smile, “Yea, yea. Give it a month and we’ll see if you’re still smiling.”

“We could get married, and adopt, and I’ll tell the kids where I first saw daddy...”

Newt shoved Thomas again, both of them giggling. “Wait until you have to tell the family you already have first. Hey that reminds me, have you told anyone?”

“Wasn’t sure if you’d want them to know so nah. If you’re fine with it though I might?”

“Sure, get me a few more subscribers, I need more arms and legs to fill my limb cupboard.” Newt joked.

“Hey do I get boyfriend rates?” Tommy’s eyes gleamed slightly. Newt wondered if he’d always be alright with this and decided not to jinx it just yet.

“You can see the bloody show live if ya really want. Gonna have to go in later this week for that extra video for Alby.”

“Decided what you’re gonna do?” Tommy looked over at him, interested in the answer.

“Not yet...” Truthfully Newt hadn’t really thought about it. He knew Ably would be demanding an answer soon but he just wasn’t sure. He turned to grin wickedly at Thomas, “I do have an amateur boyfriend now though.”

Thomas spluttered and almost tripped when he missed a step. His blush was bright even in the darkening streets.

“Minho was right, we really do need that blush over at WickedSecret.” Newt teased. Thomas glared at him, but it didn’t have any heat behind it so Newt just laughed at him. “Honestly, best blush I’ve seen, how do you get it to be so even.”

“Plenty of practice apparently.” Thomas grumbled slightly, he was smiling though. “Maybe you should sleep with Gally, so damned cheeky.”

“Ahh, slim it, shuck. You don’t hate me that much.”

“Not yet.” Thomas smirked.

Thomas finally led them off the streets and into a small cafe looking establishment. It was a nice place, very _date night,_ almost everyone in the place looked to be out with their significant other. They were seated quickly and both spent a few minutes looking over and discussing the menu.

Newt made as many innuendos as he could about the selections just to see Tommy blush again. After the worst of the lot Tommy kicked him lightly under the table.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Thomas complained.

“Teresa did bloody warn you.” Newt said, raising the free glass of water they’d gotten with the table. “You can’t complain.”

“Sure I can, you’re my boyfriend now.” Thomas said, without even looking up from the menu, without realising how it made Newt pause.

It felt as though their dynamic really had shifted. Newt used to be so sure, flirting with the cute brunette. Dating wasn’t really his area of expertise though… He’d have to ask Minho for tips. That was gonna be a fun conversation.

Thomas decided what he wanted, Newt having settled on a salad quickly after they sat down, and they both got up to order quickly and sat back down. Time to pretend he knew exactly what he was doing.

“So, Teresa and Aris seem nice…” Newt started. “I think maybe Aris doesn’t hate me.”

“Teresa doesn’t hate you, I think.” Tommy said, sipping his drink, He looked briefly away so Newt wasn’t sure how true that was.

“How’d you meet them?”

“Well Teresa’s my crazy sister, well not really, but we were raised together so she might as well be. Aris does the same course as her at college, so that’s how I met him.” Thomas explained. “You and Minho been friends long?”

“Yea, just over two years, met the shank for my first Wicked video. Should still be on the catalogue if you wanted to see.” Newt winked, “Does cost extra to access the older stuff, but I’m sure we could wave that for you.”

“Heh, thanks… How’d you get into Glade?” Thomas asked, glancing behind Newt.

After a few minutes of small talk about kittens and their evil tendencies, Thomas glanced over Newt’s shoulder again. When Newt quirked his eyebrow Thomas leant forwards. “That guy over there keeps looking at you.”

“Hmm?” Newt swallowed what he was drinking and looked inconspicuously in the mirror behind Tommy to see if he could find the guy. It took a moment but then he noticed it.

Guy out with what looked like his family. He kept stealing looks at the back of Newt’s head. Newt smiled to himself. He loved when people recognised him. The guy started to squirm. Eventually he seemed to notice that if he looked at the mirror he could see Newt’s face. Newt sent him a look he hoped said ‘stop eyeing me’.

“Do people recognise you often?” Thomas asked.

“Not too often.” Newt replied, looking away from the mirror and back to Tommy. “But yea, it happens.”

“Anything ever come of it?” Thomas said, shifting in his seat.  


“You mean do I ever end up going on a date with the shanks? That’s just you, Tommy.” Newt laughed. Thomas sent him a smile back. 

Their food arrived surprisingly quickly for how busy it looked and from the look of it Thomas was enjoying his chicken in a way that seemed almost sensual. When Newt told him that, the brunette had blushed and hastily replied it was good, offering Newt a bite. Newt had to admit it was good stuff but he stuck to his salad, his love of vegetables was something Minho couldn’t quite believe. It was just something he picked up from gardening as a kid.

“So, watch much porn Tommy?” Newt asked, “You’ve obviously watched me, and you said you’d seen Gally…”

Thomas choked on his bite and looked around quickly at the other customers. None had blinked, though they rarely did in Newt’s experience.

“Ahh, just WickedSecret. Friend sent me a link a few months ago.” Thomas coughed again, as if the information had forced its way out involuntarily.

“Good friend. Who’s your favourite?” Newt prompted, smiling at the way Thomas kept sending conspicuous glances around them, “Stop that, you’ll draw attention.”

“My, uh, my favourite?” Thomas looked at him like it was a trick question.

“Not including me of course, cause I know I’m your number one.” Newt teased.

Thomas laughed nervously, “Course you are, aren’t you everyone’s favourite? My favourite, apart from you…” Thomas thought for a second, eyes rolling back slightly as though searching for the answer. “Is it weird if I say Minho? Yea it is, boyfriend’s best mate, ahh, Zart?”

“You’re allowed to pick Min. Zart though… nice choice.” Newt said nodding his head. Zart always had very heavy storylines in his films, usually something overly romantic or soppy. Newt slept with Zart a couple months ago, he was sure.

“Yea, I liked the one you did together, Love Actually,”

Newt cringed, that name had always bothered him a little, too much like a cheesy romantic comedy title. It had been a great video though. Even if he had to act a bit more smitten than he actually was with his co-star.

“The way he has to earn your love, I thought that was good.” Thomas finished.

The sound of Tommy’s phone interrupted Newt before he could ask another question. Thomas looked down at his pocket as if it had caught fire and eventually managed to get the device out. One look at the screen and he sighed.

“Teresa.” He explained, he tapped a few buttons on the screen and placed the phone back in his pocket, smiling at Newt apologetically as he did. “On silent and away, promise.”

Newt smiled back at him. This guy was a little amazing and kinda perfect. Newt’s flat was definitely burning down next week from build-up of towel lint in the dryer or something. That was the amount of disaster he would need in his life for it to even out how great it was that Thomas had come into existence.

Once they finished their meals they went outside to walk and chat. Newt liked it, just being with Tommy, it wasn’t weird, and it didn’t feel forced and Thomas looked comfortable. Even some of Newt’s old friends, who he’d been close to as kids, didn’t get used to him for a bit after they found out. Thomas would occasionally trip on his words, Newt would say something and he’d stumble, but he was getting better, used to Newt’s odd sense of humour.

They got dessert from a street vendor selling ice creams a couple blocks from Tommy’s. They were cold but Newt didn’t mind, he stepped closer to Thomas, still keeping a fine layer of air between them, memory of Tommy jumping clear in his mind, maybe he didn’t like touching. Thomas didn’t seem phased however and reached down to link their fingers.

Newt felt his ears heat up. He didn’t get to blush beautifully like Tommy was doing right now. His ears turned a bright pink colour. Minho said the tip of his nose changed too but he didn’t believe that.

They made it back to Tommy’s flat four hours after they’d initially set off.

“I’m sure Teresa’s in there ready to kill me for ignoring her all night.” Thomas said looking worriedly at the door.

“Probably has a bat ready to hit me if I don’t leave straight away.” Newt laughed.

“She wouldn’t hit you with a bat, I think.” Thomas regarded the door as though looking through it at his crazy sister.

“Guess this is goodnight then.” Newt said.

“Yea…” Thomas swayed, the hand that wasn’t holding Newt’s reached out and found the door knob.

Thomas had been the one to kiss Newt last time, it had been quick and simple and Newt hadn’t even had a chance to respond. He wasn’t letting that happen tonight. He reached his free hand up and hooked his fingers in Thomas’s collar. Pulling the brunette forwards, he tilted his head.

Newt wasn’t used to doing this without the considerations of cameras, the freedom to do what he wanted, however he wanted, was appreciated. Their lips touched firmly, yet still gently and Newt held it for a minute, moving his mouth in time with Tommy’s and using every bit of his skill to make a simple goodnight kiss unforgettable.

By time he pulled back the both of them had to gasp in a breath. He finished with one last quick peck and stepped away.

“Goodnight Tommy, see ya ‘round.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have boring writing half done and I'm falling behind on my fun writing, damn. 
> 
> Much love, I got a beta! So a thousand thanks to [ caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) for reading this over for me and helping me out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho over

His phone ringing woke him up. It was loud and intrusive and why wasn’t it on silent?!

 _Minho calling_.

“What?” he grumbled into the speaker, wiping sleep from his eyes.

“What do you mean what? Last night? Tomboy! What happened?” Minho quickly responded with far more energy than Newt had.

Newt pulled the phone away from his face to eye the screen. It was just past nine am, he supposed he should get up. He pulled himself out of bed as he thought of a way to answer Minho that wouldn’t get his ear drum burst.

“You’ve got your hopes up don’t ya?” Newt tried.

“Course I don’t. You’re a total square. But I still have to ask how the date went. It’s pretty much best friend law.”  There was a noise coming through the line with Minho’s voice that Newt couldn’t quite decipher. Steps?

“Yea, it was good, thanks for fulfilling your duty. Shank, where are you?”

“You’re not getting away that easy.” There was a knock on Newt’s door, “Now come open up and let me in, I’m at yours.”

“At..?” Newt shuffled to the door after hitting the kettle on.

Opening the door revealed his perfect haired friend. Minho burst in holding a bag of what looked like pastries high as penance for his early intrusion. He settled in at the bar and regarded Newt’s head the way he always did in the morning.

“See you made it to bed last night then.”

Newt flattened his hair as best he could. No one could maintain their hair perfectly all the time like Minho could, he told his friend that all the time. He got back to making his tea and pulled out a cup for Minho too.

“All alone.” Minho teased glancing around as if Thomas might be hiding behind the couch.

“Slim it.”

“Right. No coherent sentences until you’ve had the morning brew. So I’ll talk for you.” Minho had too much energy for the amount of sleep Newt got last night. “You went out with Tomboy. You had great raunchy and flirty conversation. You didn’t even make it home before lust overcame you both. You hit that in the alleyway.”

“Is that what happened to you last night?” Newt commented.

“Maybe… Fine. So you made it back to his place,” Minho tried again.

“His place?”

“Yea, if you’d come here he’d still be over. So maybe he has a roommate with strict visitor rules and you had to leave.”

Newt grimaced a little. He really thought Teresa just might kick him out if he stayed too late at their place. Best to keep that in mind.

“So you went back to his place,” Minho continued, “The roommate there meant you wanted a bit more privacy and moved to his room. Alone in Thomas’s inner sanctum the two of you couldn’t help yourselves. It started with a kiss but turned into so much more. After a fantastic blowy, almost as good as one of mine, you let him top, you like it. And after having mad hot sex, which he’s quite good at, you came so hard you saw stars, you had to come home.”

“Nice try.” Newt complimented, taking a long sip of his tea. “We had dinner, got along, decided to give each other the official _boyfriend_ title, got dessert on the way back to his and then I kissed him goodbye at the door and came home.”

“But it was a hot kiss. Steamy with the hint of more. Tongues working in rhythm, hands wandering. Feeling, exploring, _claiming_.”

Newt glared playfully down at Minho. He turned and made his way out of the kitchen, grabbing the bag Minho had brought and pulling out an iced doughnut. He sat down on the couch and Minho followed, swinging his chair ‘round before moving to take a seat facing Newt at the other end of the lounge.

“It was a kiss. A nice kiss, but none of that klunk. I’m trying to play normal here.” Newt said, licking his lips and taking a bite from his breakfast sweet.

“Normal is boring. Pull a move, I know you’ve got ‘em. Like this...” Minho reached over and brushed icing away from the corner of Newt’s lips, slowly dragging his thumb over the soft skin and gazing longingly before bringing the digit to his lips and licking it clean.

Newt rolled his eyes. “Great move.”

“Worked on you, shank.” Minho laughed.

It had. Their first time together Newt had been slightly nervous, he had been expecting to do a solo audition, he wasn’t ready for this overly attractive Asian. It hadn’t exactly worked in the way Minho was trying for though. Newt had scoffed at the move and then their banter had quickly put him at ease.

“How’d things go with you yesterday? Spoken to ya mum?” Newt asked. Best friend law probably dictated he had to ask that.

Minho groaned. “Your mum called.”

“And?” Newt said through a small bite.

“And my mum screamed at her down the phone, saying it was your fault about me and her fault about you.” Minho looked at Newt. “It’s ok though, she felt guilty after and called back up to apologise. I think the first support group meeting is next Wednesday.”

“Good that,” Newt responded. He was surprised his mum hadn’t called or something, to complain about the crazy mother of his best friend.

“Working much this week?” Minho asked Newt distractedly. “Or taking another go at that barista boy?”

“Glade’s fairly clear this fortnight, I only picked up four shifts, two each week. School holidays or something, lots of kid volunteers. I’ve gotta go into Wicked this afternoon though, got a text late last night, and Ably wants me back to shoot next in a couple weeks for my usual video too.”

“I’ll come in with ya. Alby can’t out manoeuvre us both. Besides I have a cunning plan.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows.

“Excellent, that sounds terrifying.”

 

“Newt has a boyfriend!” Minho announced as soon as they walked into the living room of Wicked HQ.  


Wicked was based in a two story house Alby owned, he had inherited from somewhere Newt had heard. They had four different small rooms, set up in all different ways and easily changed. Alby had an office and there was the kitchen, dining, and lounge rooms they also used for shooting and gathering.

Alby looked up from the laptop he was tapping at on the coffee table. He looked as though he hadn’t believed Minho but when he saw Newt swat at his friend his eyes widened.

“Really now, Newt?” He asked. Newt would have been offended by the surprised tone but he was known for not seeing anyone outside of work.

“We’re not sleeping together.” He responded. Alby nodded as if that made more sense.

“Yet!” Minho crowed. “But Newt here wants some of that sweet Tomboy loving bad.”

“Tom, that’s the boy you mentioned the other day, right Newt? Dating a fan?” Alby questioned standing and leading them through to the kitchen.

“Newt stalked him. Crazy shuck. Hunted down his workplace and threw himself shamelessly at the guy’s feet.” Minho grinned.

“How un-Newt.” Alby pulled out a drink for each of them and moved so they were all sitting comfortably in the dining area. “Now Newt, I hate to force the matter, but have you looked at that list?”

“Yea…” Newt pulled it out of his pocket, where he’d taken to storing it. “Some great bloody choices here, Alby.”

“It’s what the fans want.”

“Not my fans surely. Tell me how many of them wanted me,” he read from the list directly, “’Bound and gagged’, _bloody hell_.”

“You’d be surprised.” Alby said in all seriousness. “That one’s quite popular.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Minho announced. “Cause he won’t be doing any of those things.”

Alby and Newt both turned to Minho in surprise, apprehension clearly written on their faces.

“Your cunning plan is to just tell him no?” Newt scoffed.

“You trusted Minho to have a cunning plan?” Alby said, turning his apprehension to Newt.

“Shut it, shanks! I have a cunning plan.” Minho tried again. Once he was sure both of them were taking him seriously he continued. “I present to you a ‘ _Day in the life of Newt’_.”

Newt’s eyebrow quirked and Alby leaned back slightly, “Go on.” Alby prompted. Newt turned his head to Alby, surprised.

Minho grinned widely at them both. “Well people love to see Newt naked, but half the appeal when Newt and I are together is what we do when we’re dressed! Don’t worry, we’ll get someone to sleep with him at the end or something, but it’ll be a regular video.”

Newt scoffed again, “Why would anyone want to watch that klunk. I’m boring as hell.”

Alby was instead looking at Minho and nodding slightly.

“You can’t be serious?” Newt asked, “Me? My life?”  


“He has a point Newt. Your personality is a big draw, and if you did it on a day at Glade; we wouldn’t mention it by name of course and other people would have to be edited out. You just got a boyfriend too. That could work in our favour or against us, lots of people assume you two are an item…”  


Newt was honestly surprised. This could be his scot-free easy out. He wondered who Alby would chose to be his partner at the end, Minho was the obvious pick. Movement at the front of the building caught his attention, noise of the door opening and closing, someone coming in.

“Alby, where are you?”

Newt cringed. Gally.

“In here. Just discussing Newt’s extra video.” Alby explained when Gally joined them.

 “Picking up an extra, hey?” Gally asked, greeting at them with a look.

“Yea, have to give a favour to get a favour here.” Newt said casting an accusing look at Alby.

Gally nodded, “Nothing comes easy from our leader here, would expect nothing else.”

Newt caught the way Minho was sizing up Gally then looking back at him, tilting his head and squinting slightly. He tried to kick his friend under the table but it didn’t stop him.

“You two should totally go at it. I take back my idea. Gally and Newt it is.” Minho said slowly, still considering it.

Gally seemed confused and had the decency to look a little startled by the idea. Minho went on without explaining even as Newt shot him an apologetic smile.

“You two would be hot together. Give it a chance. Go kiss him. Come on…” Minho pulled his phone out of his pocket and nudged Newt, turning on his camera.

“It doesn’t even matter anymore. We have this new idea, I like it. I’m not sleeping with Gally.” He looked to Gally, “No offence.”

“None taken. Aren’t we kind of working for opposite demographics..?” Gally cast a wondering look at Alby who simply shrugged.

Minho was poking at Newt annoyingly with a small chant of _kiss him, just try it, kiss him, go on_. Gally looked at him and motioned that it’d be ok. Alby steepled his fingers and leant back.

Newt made a show of standing up dramatically, arms raised, “Fine, fine!”

He had to step around Minho to get anywhere close to Gally, who was quite a bit larger than him. Maybe not in height, Newt was tall, but he was definitely bulky. Newt shrugged at his audience, faced Gally and moved forwards.

Gally still seemed unsure of the whole thing so he stayed with his arms by his side as Newt pushed their lips together. He could hear Minho gasp in surprise that his friend had actually gone for it and he knew the phone would be recording. He lifted his hands to rest on the bulkier boy’s shoulders and moved him slightly, twisting his head to a different angle, in a way he knew looked good in videos. He even faked the cheeky smile for Minho’s phone.  


“Get in there Gally!” Minho called, whistling when Newt pushed their chests together and let his fingers drag lightly down Gally’s arms, tickling softly.  


Gally finally responded in full at Minho’s call. He pushed Newt’s arms to the side and used one hand to grasp his chin while the other fell heavily to his hip as he ground them together harder and took control of the kiss. Gally pressed again and moved them to the wall, choosing one slightly further from them so Minho could still get the shot. There Newt could feel his leg protest at the angle. The kiss continued on for another minute, Newt pinching and nipping and Gally growling and pushing. He shifted to try put more pressure on his good leg and Gally came after him again, chasing his form and pressing him into the plasterboard.

The problem with kissing boys you never kissed, especially boys who made porn, especially boys who made rough porn, was they didn’t know your tics. Newt had to pull away fully, sliding out from under Gally, and bend his leg, trying to stretch out the kink that had formed there from the bad position.

“Happy now, ya bloody perverts?” He asked Minho and Alby. Alby seemed fairly unmoved but Minho was staring at him slack jawed. “Shut you shuck mouth and slim it, shank.”

“You kiss Tomboy with that mouth?” Minho joked, shaking himself slightly and turning his attention to his phone.

“Tomboy?” Gally asked, straightening his t-shirt.

“That’s _Thomas_ ,” Newt said attempting and failing to snatch Minho’s phone out of his hands. “We’re seeing each other at the moment.”

“Newt got a boyfriend?” Gally seemed as surprised as Alby had been.

“They aren’t sleeping together yet,” Alby explained, “Go wait upstairs, Frankie should be in shortly, I just have to finish up with these two.”

Gally turned and before walking out looked to Newt with a smirk. “I’m here any time you wanna try something a bit rougher when you get bored of Mr.-Perfect-Hair there.”

“I think I’ve got plenty of non-rough boys to pick from when this shank annoys me, check out the catalogue, you’ll see, me and my views do fine without.” Newt called after his retreating form.

Minho snickered at him and he punched his friend’s shoulder softly. Alby regarded them and stood quickly.

“Now, I have to get upstairs and set up the next shoot, but I will lend you a couple cameras and you can do that video for me.” He told them as he strode to his office.

His computer was hidden away in one corner and massive amounts of filming gear rested throughout any space remaining. Alby dug through a cabinet and pulled out three cameras, two hand held and a small one designed to film from a pocket.

“Here.” he said, handing them over to Newt. “Use these, get the footage to me by your next shoot, and don’t let that shank break them.”

Minho made an offended noise and reached for one of the devices in Newt’s hands, opening it up and fiddling with the buttons as they walked to the base of the stairs on the way out.

“Two weeks, Alby?” Newt asked as Alby moved in a different direction from them.

“Two weeks. Got you scheduled in with Jackson. Your last video together was about a year ago so we’ll do it again. You’re gonna be ‘reminiscing’.” Alby replied without stopping his ascent. “See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make Newt kiss/sleep with all the people. Please don't hate me for pairing him off with others just cause he's with Tommy now... he shall continue to sleep around till I am satisfied, and I'm insatiable lol.
> 
> Much love, many thanks to [ caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) for being my beta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho with cameras

They spent Saturday and most of Sunday discussing the video. Minho would pull out a camera every so often and film Newt doing something completely mundane. Newt always picked up something and threw it at him. Minho would laugh and tell him Newt’s whole life was boring anyway, why hide it?

Newt also kept up a steady stream of texts with Tommy that Minho liked to record. Whenever Newt’s phone went off Minho would grab the nearest camera and film Newt opening the message, reading the message and replying. He said it was cute how it made Newt smile. Newt had threatened to kick him out, but when he looked over the replay himself, he had to admit his face did do this weird happy thing. That was disturbing.

Newt and Tommy didn’t text anything particularly important, Newt hadn’t even mentioned the new video he’d be doing, but they sent each other something stupid at least once an hour. They’d decided they would meet up again on Monday, during the day and before Tommy’s afternoon shift.

Monday morning Newt woke up to black hair and the warmth of another body in his bed. He looked up to see Minho resting on the side of his bed near the wall while Newt lay close to the edge on the other side. A glance at the clock told him it was just about eight. Tommy was gonna come past his to pick him up at ten so he should probably get up.

He rose from the bed and grabbed the camera from his bedside table. Might as well record the morning routine. He pressed the start button and swivelled the camera to face Minho before pointing it at himself and shushing the lens as though telling it not to wake his friend.

He walked over to the bathroom, giving the camera a cheeky wink before turning it off as he relieved himself. Once he’d washed his hands and scrubbed his face he turned it on again and walked into the kitchen.

“Gotta make the shank breakfast.” He told the camera as he placed it on a shelf and checked it had a good view of the room. “Hungry Minho is grumpy.”

He didn’t bother making anything too fancy, some lazy eggs for two, a tea for himself and a coffee for Minho. “This is the average morning here. Minho should be out in a minute, the smell of food always wakes him up.”

Minho did get up shortly after, he also had a camera in his hand. “Look he’s made me breakfast and everything this morning.”

“Shut it, shuckface. Eat.”

“Terrible customer service.”

Newt moved the camera in the kitchen so it had a clear view of the breakfast bar and then went to sit down. Minho sat next to him, pointing the camera around the room aimlessly, falling on Newt occasionally.

“Alby’s gonna be spoiled for choice when we’re done. He could make a whole _week_ in the life of Newt.” Minho laughed after a couple minutes, “What are you doing today anyway?”

“Meetin’ Tommy. He’s picking me up from here in a couple hours.” Newt managed to say this between bites while looking put together. He’d learned to eat nicely in front of the cameras over the weekend.

“Gonna get the smut for this video then?” Minho grinned and turned the camera to himself, “Newt totally wants to get lucky with this guy, but he won’t because he wants to be _normal_ and have a _proper relationship_ with his _boyfriend_.”

Newt shoved Minho, softly, he really couldn’t afford to make the shank fall and break the camera. “No, I’m not gonna get the bloody smut reel. And is it really so much to ask that I have a nice relationship with a nice guy?”

“Only if you’re going to bore me to death with your sensible stories about goodnight pecks and shy hand holding.” Minho teased.

Newt glanced at the clock on his microwave and got up. “They’re not boring, they’re happy. I’m gonna go get clean. You gonna do the dishes?”

“Shuck no, I am going to film you in the shower.” Minho answered, standing also. “Smut time.”

Newt looked at Minho, the clock, the camera. “Fine, but if that thing gets water damage you have to deal with Alby.”

They almost reached the bathroom when Newt’s phone buzzed. Minho turned so that the camera was facing it and cursed it softly. Newt walked over to it softly and unlocked it.

_From: Tommy- Running a bit early, mind if I come round now?_

_Sure, come round whenever you can._

“Raincheck on that shower scene, Min. Tommy’s coming ‘round early.” Newt said, moving towards his bedroom instead to get dressed.

He didn’t actually need a shower, he’d just have to comb his hair and he’d be fine. Minho followed him to his room instead, panning the camera over his body as he climbed out of his pyjamas and into something nice. Minho threw him a different shirt when he was done, with a grumble about maybe actually getting some if he dressed well. Once he was wearing the new shirt Minho had scoffed, placed the camera on Newt’s dresser and rummaged around for a new pair of pants. It took ten minutes for Newt to be dressed to Minho’s satisfaction.

A knock at his door drew their attention.

“You really are cute when it comes to this guy.” Minho said from the side, grabbing the camera again and closing in on Newt’s face as they went into the lounge.

Newt scowled at him. “Put the camera away shank. Tommy doesn’t know about the video yet and I don’t wanna shove bloody cameras in his face without permission first.”

Minho did as instructed and clicked the device shut. “Hey, should I even be here? Need me to hide in your room till you leave?”

“Whaddya mean?” Newt asked, heading down his short hall and to the door.

“I mean; you had the guy you have regular sex with on film spend the night before your date. Aren’t you aiming for normal?” Minho asked.

Newt stopped with his hand over the door handle. He considered it for a second, Minho would hide, and he wouldn’t mind, he’d think it was all good fun. This was Newt’s life though. Minho stayed the night, often, and it wouldn’t do to hide him away and pretend it never happened if he was gonna be seeing Tommy long term. He was either cool with it or he wasn’t.

“You’re fine.” Newt called back as he twisted the door open.

Tommy stood on the other side, smiling brightly. Newt could feel the stupid grin appear on his own face.

“Hey Tommy.” Newt said, trying not to sound weird.

“Hey.” Tommy replied, looking like the sun was shining from Newt’s very skin.

They stood for a moment staring at each other. Thomas looking happy and Newt wondering if, when his bad luck finally caught up to him, he would even care.

“You two gonna stand there all day or what?”

Minho’s voice cut through the silence that had grown and Newt frowned a little over his shoulder. Thomas looked curious and stood on his toes to try and see past Newt into his flat.

“Minho?” he asked softly.

“Yea. Wanna come in?” Newt answered.

Tommy nodded so he moved aside and let the brunette past. Shutting the door behind him he hurried after Thomas. He was already rethinking his decision on the ‘hide Minho’ plan. Minho had collapsed on the lounge and looked appraisingly at Thomas. He rolled his eyes at the soft glare Newt sent him and sat-up a little straighter so there was room on the couch.

“Hey, Tomboy, mind if I video you?” Minho held up the camera.

Thomas blushed quickly and spluttered a second while Newt cut over his voice, “Minho!”

“You said you didn’t want me filming without his permission. I’m getting permission.” His friend said with a sly glint in his eye.

“Filming?” Thomas managed to choke between splutters.

“We’re doing a special video about Newt’s boring life. As his boyfriend you’re the most interesting thing he’s got.” Minho explained.

“My boring life? It was your bloody idea.” Newt replied, then continued as Minho raised the camera, “Minho, no. He didn’t say yes.”

Thomas looked a little like a deer in the headlights and Newt felt instantly guilty for not locking Minho in his room, maybe tying him up and shoving him under the bed. That ‘care’ package Alby had given him a while ago would come in handy, had a nice ball gag.

Minho merely smiled as he pointed the lens at Tommy and swivelled it to Newt then back. “This is Newt’s boyfriend, let’s call him Tamsin. Check out that blush. Tamsin’s hot.”

Newt walked past Thomas to reach for the camera. Minho pulled back and held it high behind him, just out of Newt’s reach, still pointing at Tommy. The shank giggled as Newt climbed onto the chair to reach it.

“Hey, get off me, your boyfriend’s right there.” Minho laughed.

“Give me the bloody camera.” Newt protested.

“I know you want me, but this is inappropriate!” Minho grinned as Newt leant over him further to reach the device.

“Give it.” Newt growled, slightly playfully. Alby _would_ love this, damn him.

“Newt you’re not meant to have sex till the end of this video. And Alby hasn’t even said if it’s with me. Though you know you want it to be.” Minho twisted further, the camera fell to Newt’s face and his reaching hands.

“Like I’d want to sleep with a shank like you right now.”

“But you do want to sleep with someone. Ya know, Tamsin’s right here, he can join in.”

“Turn the camera off!” Newt tried again.

“It’s fine.”

Minho and Newt froze. Newt turned slowly, half straddling Minho, to face Thomas. Thomas was shuffling on his feet, one hand scratching nervously behind his ear. Minho gave the blonde a short shove and Newt fell slightly, catching himself and standing.

“Move shank, you’re blocking my shot.” Minho complained.

“You’re sure?” Newt asked Tommy, ignoring Minho, “The video will go up on WickedSecret, people will see you, on a porn site, you’re sure that’s ok?”

“I’m sure. You’re my boyfriend, it’s cool.” Thomas replied.

Newt looked closely at the guy he’d started dating this last week. Thomas seemed genuinely fine with the idea though. His posture straightened as he became surer of himself, even if his blush stayed consistent. Newt took one long last look before stepping aside for his friend.

“This is great!” Minho crowed. “Hey, Newt, you should totally wear that little one on your date. Alby would love it. Where are you going?”

“Walk in the park, then lunch.” Thomas answered. He was eyeing the camera a little.

Newt knew it took a while to forget the camera was there while simultaneously being hyper aware of where it was. It took time to get used to being filmed, to not look at the lens, not fidget slightly. He sighed and went to pick up the small camera, turning it on and sliding it in his front pocket.

“The park, hey? Good running track down there.” Minho commented, nodding in a pleased way.

“Yea, I run it every couple days.” Thomas replied, still blushing.

“Excellent, you both love the running track. We’re off out, Minho,” Newt said, grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet and shoving them in various pockets. “Lock up if you leave, do the dishes, I’ll talk to you later.”

Newt caught Thomas’s hand and pulled him towards the door, rolling his eyes when Minho sent a pointed look at their entwined fingers. The last thing they heard from in the flat was Minho’s call of “Don’t get grass stains on those pants when you go down on him! Please go down on him!” and they were off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking I'll aim to update this once a week, it's not as often as I'd like but if I set myself a clear timeline then it helps me set aside time to do this. So Wednesday is now my day. Sorry about the slow-ness...
> 
> Much love, [ caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) is my fabulous beta and has my every thanks. xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tommy for brunch

Newt would like to say that holding Thomas’ hand as they walked away from his apartment was natural and easy, instead of the massive internal debate it really was. He’d grabbed hold of Tommy’s hand in an attempt to get away from Minho quicker. They had gotten away from Minho. They had held hands before. But before wasn’t now, maybe that was then and this was different. Tommy would pull away if he wanted. Except maybe he felt too awkward, he was too nice for his own good.

Newt’s mind stilled when Thomas moved their hands, intertwining their fingers further.  


This was good, this was a sure sign that hand holding was accepted practice. He hoped his hands wouldn’t get sweaty. Why was that even an issue? Minho was right, he’d done far more than hold hands with a guy after having known him a week. Why would his hands get sweaty from something so innocent?  


“So you’re doing a video about your life?” Thomas asked, pulling Newt out of his thoughts.

Thomas looked quickly at the camera in Newt’s pocket. The one recording right now. The one that was probably getting a great shot of their shoes at this moment. Newt scowled at it for sitting wrong.

“Yea, Minho’s idea. Surprised Alby went for it.” Newt explained, fidgeting with the device in his pocket until it had a good side view of Tommy.

 “So are you gonna call me Tasmin all day?” Thomas asked.

“Do you want me to call you Tasmin all day?”

“I suppose you could.” Thomas replied, tipping his head in thought, “Yea, Tasmin.”

Newt nodded, mentally telling himself to not screw up. If he said Tommy, even once, Alby wouldn’t be happy.

“Minho seems really into all this.” Thomas commented.

“There are many things Minho loves and in the top five are teasing me, playing with cameras and being filmed. Now he can, at least, do those three things at once.” It had been Newt’s turn to pick a location for their lunch but seeing as Thomas had arrived early he thought it’d be best to eat now. Newt turned them in the right direction, using Tommy’s hand as a guide.

“You two seem like great friends.”

“Yea, well we’ve known each other a while now. It’s easy to get close quick doing what we do.” Newt answered. “After it all came out about my job most of my friends were too buggin’ unsettled to stick around, though they did try. Minho’s a good mate.”

“I know you’re not dating now but, did you date? Ever?” Thomas blushed slightly and looked in the opposite direction of Newt.

Newt thought it was cute. This was part of starting a relationship, right? When you dated someone you found out about exes, talked about friends, family, the past and the future. It made it feel like a proper date, even if Tommy didn’t do it on purpose.  


“Nah, we never dated. I have only ever dated one shank from work, someone from my last gig, didn’t end well.” Newt confessed. “No, Minho and I are just really close.”

“Ok.” Thomas said, looking calmer now that he had an answer and hadn’t been told to slim it.

“You ask a lot of questions, Tassie. I like it.” Newt smiled.

Thomas blinked and looked up at Newt, smiling too when he saw the blondes expression. 

“Not a lot of people do. I’ve heard the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’ more times than I can count.”

“Good thing satisfaction brought it back then.” Newt said encouragingly. “My turn though. Any crazy exes I need to know about?  You’re hot as hell and I could use some warning before your old stalkers come try to kidnap me.”

Thomas laughed, “No crazy exes. Haven’t dated anyone in a long time. If a long time means ever. I’ve never dated before. Cause I’m lame.”

Newt was surprised by that. “Really? Someone as nice and good looking as you? What’s the catch I’m missing?”

“You met me before you met my sister. She’s a deterrent for most. And if they manage to get past her there’s always something else that makes them run screaming. Once a girl refused to go out with me because a spider crawled on my arm when I asked her.”

“That’s some bloody bad luck you’ve got there.” Newt said with a soft smile. “Wait, so if you’ve never dated what about the rest of it?”

“The rest of it?” Thomas’s head quirked, confused.

“You know, bumping uglies and the likes.” Newt mentally hit himself for using Minho’s lame terminology.  


Thomas spluttered a moment but his recovery time was getting better, “I’ve had the odd drunk make out session at a party before. And there was one guy, but it never turned into anything.”

“Awkward dating log questions out of the way then.” Newt grinned, “You, of course, know of some of the people I’ve slept with.”

“Some?” Thomas asked incredulously.

“Yea, well I was at the Denver gig for a couple months before moving to Wicked and I used to see people outside of work. Haven’t in a while though. If you asked Minho he’d tell you I am the sleaziest prude there is.”

“He did seem pretty shocked to see me on your couch.” Thomas nodded.

“He’s already told Alby and Gally about you, I’m surprised he hasn’t erected a billboard.” Well maybe not a billboard but Newt had expected a declaration on Wicked somewhere.

“There’s still time.” Thomas joked.

Newt pulled them off to a small café, one of his favourites. It was a halfway point between his place and the park and he often got a drink there before he walked. The staff smiled when they saw him walk in and he smiled back. He didn’t quite know their names but he came in often enough to have a friendly ambiance with the people who worked there.

“Nice place.” Thomas offered, following him to a table and sitting down.

“Yea, you should try the green tea. I don’t normally go in for it but here it’s bloody brilliant.” Newt responded, not bothering to look at the menu.

Thomas looked at the menu for a moment before glancing back up, “Everything on here is tea. So you’re a stereotypical Brit then?”

“Gotta hold onto me culture somehow, mate.” Newt said in an overly accentuated accent.

Thomas laughed and looked back down at the menu, “Think I’ll be safe and just get a black tea. We can’t all be tea masters like the British.”

“Always a good choice.”

Newt waved to call over the waiter and they both ordered their tea plus a slice of the cake special for the day each. Newt loved the cake here and the special was a surprise which made it more fun.

“Hey, To-assie,” Newt started, almost messed up the name. Thomas looked up at him and Newt balked.  


“What is it?” Thomas prompted.

“Well, Minho organised this gathering, well party really, for the video. And I thought maybe you’d like to come along.” Newt tried, “It’s not a typical Wicked thing, everyone’s bringing along someone they know. I thought maybe you’d like to come with me.”  


Minho had argued that nothing could be better than showing that porn stars knew how to have fun. It wasn’t something Newt typically did but he’d gone along with it, it’d been too long since they all got together.

Newt was sure his ears were turning red. Damn, why was he getting worked up? He looked up from his fingers, where his gaze had firmly settled, and glanced at Thomas’s face. Thomas had that look on his face he sometimes got when he was a little confused, but mostly just excited. Newt let out a sigh of relief.

“Yea, that sounds great!” Thomas started smiling. “That sounds so cool!”

Newt smiled softly, “Not many people would think the idea of spending their evening hanging out with porn stars was ‘fun’.”

“Yea, well,” Thomas said in a slightly more serious tone, slightly, “It’ll be a little weird, I mean most of them have had sex with my boyfriend.” Thomas’s face turned pensive. “But I guess it’s better to meet people like that then be completely out of the loop. Plus, all those guys seem really cool, and they’re your friends.”

Newt nodded. It settled things in his head when Thomas spoke like that. Like he was actually considering each thing, not just going along with it, only to realise it was a bad idea later. It made Newt more confident about his future with this guy.

“You really are great.” Newt said.

“You’re just saying that to make me blush.” Thomas replied, blushing.

“Nah, that’s just a bonus, you really are something else.”

Thomas spluttered. “Well thanks? You’re not bad yourself.”

Newt scrunched his nose and frowned slightly before smiling back up at Thomas. Thomas seemed to genuinely like him. It made him feel better about himself, the self-conscious part of his brain that was normally buried deep seemed to get him worst when he was dating, Thomas might actually shut that down completely.

When their tea arrived Newt was happy to discover the cake of the day seemed to be some sort of self-saucing pudding. Thomas groaned appreciatively when he took a sip of his drink. Newt sent him a suggestive wink at the noise and Thomas started to choke on his drink instead. Newt laughed at him before making an apologetic face.

They ate quickly, both thoroughly enjoying the cake, and finished their drinks shortly after.

“When are you due to leave for work?” Newt asked.

“Need to be behind the counter at twelve.” Thomas answered.

“So,” Newt looked at his watch which read ten, “Quick walk then home?”

“Sounds good.” Thomas smiled.

They both stood up and walked to the entrance. The park wasn’t far away now, but even so they wouldn’t have time for a long stroll.

“Hey Newt, when’s the party? I’ll have to tell T I won’t be home.” Thomas cringed as if thinking of the horrible reception that idea might get.

“The party’s at Wicked’s location and will start at seven Saturday night. Does that work for you, Tassie?” Newt asked.

Thomas thought for a moment and nodded. “Yea, I don’t have work this Sunday so it’s actually pretty perfect.”

They continued to walk in silence for a moment before Thomas seemed to have a very important idea occur to him. He looked at Newt, as if not sure whether or not to ask something.

“Fire away, Tassie, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, it’s just, I was thinking… Is Newt your real name?” Thomas’s brow furrowed slightly, as though he was thinking hard about it.

Newt felt a little surprised by the question. People never asked him that. “It’s not.” He said distractedly.

Thomas seemed surprised by that. “Oh?” He looked at the camera as though he didn’t want to ask while it was watching.

“I don’t use anything else though. To be honest I don’t think even Minho knows, not that the bloody shank ever asked. So I guess it might as well be my name. Maybe I’ll tell you later when we’re a little more alone.” Newt smiled at Thomas cheekily, “Maybe you can moan that instead.”

Thomas blushed deeply again. He looked away, as though satisfied with that answer.

Newt made sure to drop Thomas off at the door when they finished their walk. Thomas was going to get changed quickly then go in to the café.

Newt pulled the camera out of his pocket and positioned it on a nearby ledge so that it would have a clear view of the entrance. Thomas eyed it cautiously and Newt chuckled at him. Then he pulled Thomas in for a goodbye kiss. He didn’t over do it like he had last time, he didn’t need to show Thomas exactly what he could do this time. He kissed him just enough to let Thomas know he would miss him while they were apart and then pulled away. He laughed when Thomas looked back to the camera nervously and a blush started to form on his cheeks.

Newt leant in close to whisper in Thomas’s ear, “See you this weekend, Tommy, I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I'm sorry. I have uni break next week though and am keen to get back into writing this. 
> 
> I went and saw the new movie last week, I loved it, no spoilers but did those who've also seen it like it too?
> 
> Much love, [ caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) is my fabulous beta, thanks for your patience. xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party set up

Alby had recruited Frankie and Gally to help Newt and Minho set up for the party that weekend. Gally had done most of the heavy lifting with Frankie while Minho and Newt decorated. Jackson and Zart were running about collecting food and drinks for the evening, making sure to get something for everyone, in excess amounts. They were the main planning group, and anyone else was just required to turn up and look good.

Alby oversaw the whole process of getting ready and set up cameras around the rooms, this was technically for a shoot after all. It was a very different shoot to what they usually did but they were all confident about it. Wicked staff would all be aware of the cameras, even if their friends weren’t, so they should get some good shots of conversation and general party behaviour.

Frankie, Newt and Thomas would be wearing cameras and Alby had already made up any revenue lost on costs of a party by arranging to have each feed available as an extra to stream for a hefty price.

That night and the next day would be the last of the cameras in Newt’s personal life. Alby had reviewed the footage already captured and was happy with what they had in regards to the everyday. All they needed now was this event and a good sex scene. Then the video would be ready to put out into the world and, Alby was sure, was bound to make them a major buck. He was even going to put up footage not used as another extra but for lower prices.

It was like their own little movie project and Newt was quite enjoying it, even if it meant Minho was being extra pesky. Over the days since Newt had seen Tommy, Minho had taken to pranking Newt with stupid things like unscrewing the lid on the salt shaker. Stupid children’s pranks that nonetheless were going to drive Newt insane, even if they made Alby grin as figurative dollar signs lit up his eyes.

“Right.” Newt said, setting his jacket straight in the mirror and fidgeting with the camera in his pocket, “Ready.”

“Sure you don’t want to change again?” Minho complained, rolling his eyes, from Newt’s bed.

It was around four in the afternoon and Minho had been ready for about fifteen minutes and had been complaining the whole time as Newt changed his outfit again and again. Newt cocked his head at his reflection.

“Suppose I could wear a different shirt with this jacket...” He pulled at the fabric for a moment before sending a teasing grin at Minho.

“Hell no, let’s go.” Minho said, springing up and heading towards the door.

“Impatient shuck. Not sure why you were bloody complainin’ though. You love it when I get my kit off.” Newt sent one last furtive glance at the mirror before following Minho out into the flat and down towards the front entrance.

“Only when it means I’m about to get some.” Minho quipped, “Tonight it’ll be all eyes on To-smin.”

“Tamsin. Say it wrong tonight and Alby will rip you to shreds. He wants footage from tonight to be smooth.” Newt closed the door behind him and checked it was locked tight, he’d be staying out late tonight.

“Yea, yea. Let’s go get lover boy.”

Newt had arranged to pick up Tommy from his flat. That way he could see Teresa again and, Thomas was sure, she’d be less worried about him going out tonight. Minho, whose date would meet him at Wicked HQ, would come with him to make it all appear more credible. Minho had been laughing about Newt dating someone with a protective ‘mother’ since he found out. Newt had only hit him with a pillow twice.

They arrived ten minutes before they were meant to, despite Minho’s complaints that Newt would make them late. Newt smoothed his jacket again while Minho watched him closely.

“This girl really makes you nervous, huh?” He asked, softer than Newt was expecting.

“It’s fine, shank. Just act normal for a bit, yea?” Newt said, running a hand lightly over his hair to make sure there were no fly aways.

When Minho nodded, again with an eye roll, Newt extended his hand to knock on Tommy’s door.

Newt was pleasantly surprised when Aris opened the door for them.

“Hey!” he exclaimed in a friendly way “How’s it going, mate?”

“Yea, good. Been a bit tense round here but I’m thinking I see why now. Going out tonight?” Aris asked, walking backwards and gesturing them inside.

“Yea, uhh, work function. T around?” Newt said, glancing around nervously.

“Nah, she’s out right now, got a late shift.” He looked at Minho quickly.

“Sorry, blimey, this is Minho, good mate.” Newt said quickly.

“Right, nice to meet you then.” Aris nodded as he walked to Tommy’s room and knocked, “Newt’s here, Tamsin.”

Newt blinked, “Tamsin?”

“ _Tamsin_ told me about the name thing. Quite cool if you ask me.” Aris said with a soft grin. “T wouldn’t like it of course. But we don’t tell her everything.”

“Did Tamsin tell you anything else?” Newt asked with a cough.

“He wouldn’t say what the video was for... said I might not even see it. I don’t mind being out of the loop a little, I guess we’ll find out later if it’s important.” Aris answered as Thomas came out of his room.

If Newt were alone he might pretend that Tommy’s appearance had no effect on him. He was, however, in the room with two witnesses who clearly saw his jaw drop and breath catch.

“You look bloody great.” He managed softly.

Funny how a shirt could make such an impact. Though he supposed that’s why he had spent forever getting dressed himself that evening. If the look on Tommy’s face was anything to go by his final choice had been a good one. They stared at each other for a moment.

“Hey buddy,” Minho called to Aris, “Maybe we could make out to break the tension.”

The comment successfully worked on bringing Newt out of his stupor. Newt turned to give his friend an evil eye as he mouthed _normal_ furiously. Thomas was somewhere behind him explaining to Aris that it was a joke and begging him to not tell his sister about it.

“Right, we’re leaving.” Thomas finally declared. “Come on guys, don’t we have somewhere to be?”

“Yes.” Newt said, nodding enthusiastically. He pulled Minho out of the flat bodily as his friend tried to assure Aris that, yes it had been a joke, but he was totally open to it if Aris was keen.

Once they were out of the flat and in the hall Minho stopped struggling and pushed Newt off him so he could straighten up. Thomas took the opportunity to pull Newt towards himself.

“Hey.” Thomas said with a quick peck to Newt’s lips.

“Hey.” Newt replied, returning the kiss.

“You guys are so soppy, it’s gross.” Minho complained, “Just get to the fun stuff already. And let me watch. Hell, let me join in.”

“Piss off.” Newt responded with a sly smile, “Though surely that’s one of your fantasies Tassie. _The_ Newt and Minho of WickedSecret.”

Thomas turned red and looked torn between agreeing with Newt and shutting down the idea completely.

“You’re allowed to tease him but I’m not?” Minho whined.

“I’m his boyfriend. You aren’t.” Newt said, linking fingers with Thomas and running a reassuring thumb over his knuckles.

They arrived at the Wicked house just after five. The party was set to start at six, early enough to make use of the sun for a few shots, get the sunset in a couple more, then transition to night time. The trio arrived early because the video was about Newt and so the ‘main characters’ needed to be there first.

Alby greeted them first, “Hey, the other guys are out back, setting up the last speaker.”

Newt nodded and turned to Tommy slightly, “Tamsin this is Alby, our boss. Alby, I’d like you to meet Tamsin, my boyfriend.”

Alby’s smile widened and he regarded Thomas for a moment before extending a hand to shake with the brunette. “It’s nice to meet you, Tamsin. From what I’ve seen you’re the best thing Newt’s had for a while. Glad to have you around.”

Thomas blushed slightly and thanked Alby for being so nice while Minho called protest in the background.

“I think you’ll find I’m a pretty good thing in Newt’s life!” he grumbled.

Alby laughed and walked them towards the kitchen to help move drinks outside and into cooler from where they’d been dumped by Jackson and Zart.

The other four were indeed all working outside. The appearance of Newt and his _boyfriend_ was enough to distract them all from their jobs and bring them quickly to the door. Newt felt a little swamped by the attention. It wasn’t that he was unused to it but this was different. Tommy seemed perfectly happy and Minho made the introductions proudly. Newt had to smile a little when Thomas nodded along as names were mentioned, no doubt he already knew them all.

“Alright boys.” Alby called, “Cameras off for a second.”

The boys set up with pocket cameras hit the stop button and Jackson flicked off the cameras set up on the patio with a remote.

“Now, tonight is important for a couple reasons. First we want all our shots to be good shots. This is meant to make us a lot of money so we all need to be at our best, I want to do as little editing as possible on this so no slip ups. That means that Thomas here is to be called Tamsin all night. No failures.” Alby looked around the group.

“Got it boss.” Zart answered as the rest of them nodded. “What else?”

“Well, Newt’s one of our big names-” Alby started.

“One of?” Minho sighed, “He’s our best, aside from me of course.”

“Or me.” Gally added with a little heat.

“Alright boys, you’re all very good.” Alby tried, louder, “But Newt’s been single for a while and our fans might not like that that’s changed. Especially if it’s with someone they don’t know.”

Thomas sent a look at Newt, shocked and a little worried. Newt simply stroked Thomas’ knuckles again and nodded.

“People will be more likely to love him if we do though.” Alby continued, “So tonight you boys all _love_ Thomas, ok? You adore him. He’s a shining beacon, he’s the moon, the sun, the stars. You take any fondness you have and double it by a hundred. Got it?”

Each boy in turn nodded and swore to pass along the message to other employees who turned up tonight. Thomas was officially their new favourite person.

“Apart from that, welcome to the family Thomas. We hope you have fun tonight. Get the cameras on again.” Alby finished, backing towards the house again.

“People might hate you but don’t worry, have a blast.” Minho mocked.

“It won’t be as bad as this bloody lot make it out to be.” Newt assured.

The rest of the boys pushed in further. They all seemed to want to get a good look at Thomas. Newt wasn’t worried about them having to fake attraction to Thomas, they all seemed fairly taken with him. Frankie said something that made Thomas blush and they all fell over themselves over how sexy that was. Which made Thomas blush harder.

“Alright fellas, he’s my boyfriend, so back off.” Newt said, stepping in front of Thomas with a smile.

“Yea,’ Minho said, grabbing Thomas’ other arm, “Newt only ever shares with me.”

“That only extends to Tamsin if he says it’s ok.” Newt said, leaning round the brunette and pouting at his friend.

Minho turned to Thomas, pleading look on his face, “I know it sounds weird for someone who hasn’t dated a porn star before, but it’d totally be ok if you wanted both of us, even just once.”

Newt laughed a Tommy spluttered. As Zart handed them all their first drinks, Newt smiled. This was gonna be a good night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think I've done more than I have... Thanks for sticking by me and my slowly releasing fic... and thanks to [ caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) , my beta, for being encouraging and sticking around when I say "I'll have it tomorrow" and I don't :L
> 
> Also thanks to my beta for pointing out eskys are an Australian thing and they aren't called that in other places... the more ya know...
> 
> Much love, x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta'd yet. It will be and when it is I'll be fixing it, but cause I'm going away for a few days I thought I'd post it as is. Just thought I'd note that errors aren't [ caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection)'s fault :) This is raw Star, unrefined.

The music had gradually gotten louder over the last hour since the party had started. Pretty much everyone was there and people had to yell to hear anything. Yelling people meant the music was turned up louder. Newt hoped there were damned good microphones on the cameras. He kind of doubted it though as he saw Alby move towards the stereo control once more and yell about keeping the noise levels down a bit.

Newt and Thomas had started off by making rounds of the house to meet all the guests of the party, staying away from the front door to let the ‘we love Thomas’ message get passed along before encountering anyone. At this stage though, now everyone had arrived, Newt had set up camp with Thomas just outside, on a lounging deck chair. People were interested enough in Thomas that they came to them.

“So, Tamsin,” Eddie was saying, “You found Newt at a shopping market?”

Thomas nodded, he’d told the story so many times already. “Yea, I was just picking up some milk and saw him.”

“I immediately noticed the massive hard on this guy got just at the sight of me. It matched mine so we hooked up right there in the cereal aisle.” Newt said with a roll of the eyes.

Thomas spluttered and shoved him. Newt wished they’d written the story on a shirt and worn that tonight. To keep himself entertained by the ‘how we met’ story telling he’d started embellishing the truth a little.

“Wow, that’s some blush.” Said Eddie’s date, some guy Newt didn’t know the name of.

Newt had honestly thought Thomas might be immune to the myriad of comments that might cause him to blush by this point. He’d been pretty much permanently red throughout the night though, with short respites between people.

“Sure is.” Newt muttered, he angled his face to stare lovingly at Thomas in a way he knew the camera would catch.

Thomas fiddled with Newt’s fingers, playing nervously. Newt pulled their hands in a way that meant Tommy’s shoulder wasn’t blocking the shot. Little details like that were nice. It wasn’t until Tommy’s eyes widened slightly that Newt realised that ‘where the camera can see’ was a little closer to his crotch than he’d considered. He shifted in his seat, fixing that, and sent Thomas an apologetic smile and a conspicuous nod at the camera.

Newt went to take another swig of his drink and realised it was empty. A glance at Tommy’s showed him he’d been lacking in the gallant boyfriend ability to tell when his partner’s drink was out too.

“Want another?” Newt asked with a nod at Tommy’s cup.

“Yea, sounds good. We’ll go get one.” Thomas answered, standing before Newt had a chance.

Newt almost chuckled. Tommy might know these people from videos, and he’d been plenty comfortable around the six of them from the start of the night, but he’d gotten a little wary of staying with them alone. One of the boys had licked the exposed skin near his neck while Newt had run off to fetch a napkin. Edgar had sworn it was all in jest but Thomas hadn’t left Newt’s side since.

Newt wasn’t complaining. He laced his fingers through Tommy’s and pulled them towards the drinks table inside, the one with the nice vodka. The people were thicker inside than they were outside. There were only about ten people lounging outside, not including the groups that came to see Thomas. Inside there were closer to fifty, all jammed into the lounge and dining areas. Newt didn’t know where Alby had found this many people, there were only about fifteen regular workers for Wicked so the rest were either one-offs or other guests.

“Newtie!”

Newt looked towards the sound to find Minho sitting on the coffee table in the lounge, phone out with a small crowd, including Gally looking smug.

“Come ‘ere Tamsin! Look at this.” Minho called again.

Thomas looked at Newt and seemed to mentally calculate the distance between the drinks table and Minho.

“It’s Minho, he’ll look after you and I’ll just be over here, you’ll still be able to see me.” Newt whispered reassuringly in Tommy’s ear.

Thomas nodded and pulled Newt’s hand so he was close enough to peck softly before moving off towards Minho and his group. Newt smiled without thinking and he heard Minho gag from the couch, swearing about how boring they were being.

“I’ve seen Newt do better with Gally!” Minho yelled, “Wanna see Tamsin?”

Newt paused mid step and looked at his slightly tipsy friend who was getting drunk on attention. Then he looked at the phone Minho had used to get the only recording of him kissing Gally. He shifted his gaze briefly to check where all the cameras were in the room. Bookcase, blinds, cabinet and ceiling fan. Only two of them would have clear shots of Minho, the other two would be able to see him but not well.

Thomas was walking towards Minho, curious as ever, head cocked slightly to the side. Newt pushed past him and held his hand out at Minho expectantly.

“Phone, now.” He demanded.

Minho giggled and wiggled it in his grasp. “This old thing?”

“Minho I told you to delete that shuckin’ video.” Newt complained, keeping his frown out of any of the camera lines.

“You kissed Gally?” Thomas asked, coming up behind him. “I haven’t seen that.”

“You wouldn’t have, we decided it wasn’t the best bloody idea.” Newt responded.

“Your ears are going red!” Minho laughed.

“Come on, Newt. You know the only one who thought it was a bad idea was you.” Gally chimed in with a smirk.

“Minho.” Newt said, looking his friend in the eye.

Minho’s grin dropped to an amused smile and he handed his phone to Newt softly. “Fine, fine. Think Tammy still wants to see though.”

Newt apologised to the small crowd who were booing him for taking away their fun and made a retreat with Thomas. He unlocked the phone, found the file and handed it to Thomas. Wouldn’t do to have Tommy wondering why he was hiding a video of him kissing a workmate. It wasn’t Thomas he didn’t want to see, it was the rest of the cameras. He did not need that out in the world. His fans already wanted him to work with Gally, give them a taste and they might never shut up.

“This is kinda hot.” Thomas said, presumably pressing replay.

“Well, send the video to yourself if you want it.” Newt said with a wink, “It’s not happening again and I’m deleting it off of that bloody shank’s phone.”

~

Another hour later and Newt was pulling Thomas through the house and towards Alby’s office. They’d been talking with one of the guys, Connor, about the first and only video he’d done with Newt and Thomas had mentioned he hadn’t seen it.

Newt, who had downed two more drinks since they’d last gotten up, was tipsy enough to decide that Tommy needed to have seen all of his videos.

When they reached Alby’s door Newt glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Thomas was trying hard not to laugh and calling them secret spies. They weren’t exactly drunk but sometimes it was nice to play along and Alby would love the footage. Newt caught sight of a camera pointed at them as he opened the door and winked at it before pulling Thomas into the room with him.

Thomas fell into Alby’s desk chair while Newt rooted around for a USB as the computer woke up. He ended up finding one stashed in a draw under some disks. When the computer displayed a desktop Newt plugged it in and cheered when it was empty.

“What are you doing?” Thomas whispered loudly.

“Boosting your bloody porn stash.” Newt chuckled softly. “No way my boyfriend hasn’t seen _all_ of my videos.”

Newt found all the files with his name in the title and copied them onto the, thankfully large, drive. Thomas smiled so brightly he could have lit up a small field.

“For you only.” Newt muttered, waiting for the videos to copy, “No sharing them on the internet.”

Thomas shook his head and mimed crossing his heart. The screen told Newt it would take twenty minutes to copy. Alby had a very good computer but it would still take a bit to copy them over.

Newt glanced around and realised Thomas was sitting in the only seat in the room. He faltered for a second. He could stay standing, lean on something, sit on the floor or sit on Tommy. He knew what he wanted to do, he just didn’t know what he should do.

He stepped over to Tommy and his seat and slowly leant over Thomas to give him a quick peck on the lips. He used the movement to naturally drop himself in Thomas’ lap, very gently, barely even putting any weight on the edge of Tommy’s knee.

Thomas put a hand up into Newt’s hair and let his other arm go around him, not quite touching but close enough to catch him if he fell from his precarious seat. He used the hand in Newt’s hair to guide Newt’s face back down to his and they kissed more deeply. Almost like the kiss they had shared after their second date. Newt’s tongue flicked out against Tommy’s lips instinctually and Thomas’s arm came to rest more comfortably on his hip while he scooted further up Tommy’s knee.

They sat and kissed for a minute, Newt becoming slightly more comfortable with every second that passed. It was such a simple kiss, it didn’t promise more, it just was. Newt loved it. Eventually he looked back at the screen which now read there was half an hour until the videos had finished copying.

“It’s going up instead of down.” Newt commented obviously.

Thomas fidgeted in his seat ‘til he could see the screen too, eyes a little dazed. “Maybe we should leave it and go back out.”

Newt nodded, gave Thomas another soft kiss and stood from his lap, pulling Tommy up by grabbing at a hand.

~~

Hours later, drive securely collected and placed in Tommy’s pocket, Minho had somehow convinced another crowd of people to join him in body shots. The guy was swimming in confidence and his date for the night, a pretty blonde girl from the bar, was watching him from the side.

“How do you con people into doing this?” Newt laughed as another girl licked a stripe off of her own date.

“It’s fun, is how!” Minho crowed.

Thomas was sitting in a crowd of people across the room. About half an hour ago people had started telling him funny stories about Newt from work. Now he was surrounded by boys trying to win his favour with Newt’s worst moments. Every now and then he’d look up at Newt with a variety of expressions, most commonly a blushing smirk but once it had been a scandalised dropped jaw and Newt had to wonder how true the stores were.

Newt had been slowly drinking one glass of whatever the hell Alby had last passed him. He only ever accepted drinks from Alby when it came to Wicked functions, rare as they were. Thomas had drunk a little bit more than him though and the brunette was getting a little too slurry. About half an hour ago Alby had offered Newt one of the rooms upstairs to crash in for the night, looked like he might take that up soon.

“Come on Newt, I’ll do one off you!” Minho cried.

Newt glanced at Minho’s date for the night, who looked less than impressed, and at Tommy, who was being distracted by Squiggy.

“Yea, ok. Let’s do this bloody thing.”

Newt pulled the camera out of his pocket and passed it to Zart, who happened to be nearby. He pulled his shirt over his head, earning a few wolf whistles. Thomas looked their way and Newt winked at him as sexily as he could manage, licking his lips for extra effect. The blush sent his way said he’d probably succeeded.

He laid himself on the coffee table, wincing a little as he felt the nights spilled drinks make friendly with his back. Minho made a show of rubbing a slice of lemon over his skin, close enough to his pant line that Newt shivered slightly. Newt trusted Minho was making sure the room cameras got the shot while Zart filmed it on the portable. The slice of fruit was placed in his mouth where he held it precariously with his teeth, he felt someone dust salt over him and place a shot glass on his chest.

“Ready ladies and gentlemen?” Minho called, Newt couldn’t quite see but he was sure his friend was putting on a fine show.

He felt Minho straddle his legs near the knees. Then the warm wet lick of tongue on his skin. Minho crawled his way up Newt, took the shot and ended by grabbing the lemon slice, nose brushing against Newt’s for a moment.

“Alright, get off.” Newt said, shoving his friend.

Everybody cheered and he stood quickly, finding Tommy and pulling him in for a quick kiss. Wouldn’t do for the camera to see him get that close to Minho when his boyfriend was there, had to show that everything was still good.

Thomas was half grinning half in shock. All he could manage to say was a half strangled, “That was awesome.”

“Glad you thought so.” Newt replied. “Now, Alby offered us a room upstairs, it’s got an ensuite. I’m gonna run up and wash the bloody filth from my back. Wanna stay down here or come up?”

Thomas started spluttering and Newt realised he’d sounded a little like he was propositioning him.

“To rest.” He assured, “Nothing more, don’t worry. It’s a work night, not a fun night.”

Newt couldn’t tell if Thomas looked disappointed or relieved.

“Yea, good that. Head’s a bit swimmy.”

“Minho,” Newt turned to see his friend talking to his date. Well, arguing with his date. Newt almost felt sorry for the guy. How sad he wouldn’t get any tonight. “Never mind. Let’s go.”

He pulled Thomas up the stairs and away from the noise and the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These holidays are proving to be busier than when I'm going to uni during the week... So I really haven't done as much as I'd have liked. Hope you're still enjoying it. Comments make me happy *wink nudge*
> 
> Much love, xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for comments last week and you guys delivered. Thanks for any comments left, they're super uplifting and quite motivating. Xx!

When they reached the room Thomas immediately dropped to the bed and snuggled into one of the pillows. Newt chuckled to himself and pulled out his phone to take a snapshot. He busied himself taking off Thomas’shoes as Tommy muttered half-heartedly that he could do it himself if Newt only gave him a chance.

“I know ya can. But I want to.”He replied.

Thomas stopped wiggling so much at that and allowed Newt to settle him into the bed nicely. Newt took an appraising look at his handiwork before locking the main door to the bedroom and walking into the bathroom.

The bathroom had a separate door off to the main hall and as such it was slightly bigger than the average ensuite. It had been redone since Newt had started working at Wicked, keeping the room fresh looking meant they could do multiple shoots in it without it looking too re-used. It was due for a change soon, Newt had been told that within the next few months it’d be getting renovated.

Newt stripped out of his remaining clothes, placing them neatly on a hanger arranged on the door. He’d put effort into that outfit and he wanted it to look just as nice in the morning. He was sure he could find a shirt to wear in a cupboard somewhere for sleeping in.

He had gotten the water to just the right temperature before Minho stumbled in, camera in hand. Newt could tell straight away he’d had a few drinks too many. The way he’d acted downstairs had been just that, an act, which he dropped when alone with Newt. His eyes weren’t as sharp as usual and his wit was deeply lacking.

“Lookin’good, Newtie.”

“Really? That’s all you got?”Newt replied with a smile that was probably a little sloppier than he’d like.

“It’s all you need.”Minho took a step forwards, camera following his gaze, running up and down Newt.

“Date left you high and dry?”Newt asked, turning to show his best angle.

Minho grunted in annoyance before smoothing a hand over his face, “You know I think this movie could use a good shower scene.”

“Min, get out, alright. You’re drunk, I’m tipsy, and my bloody _boyfriend_ is in the next room tryin’to sleep.”Newt said, running a hand through his hair, letting the water run over him, soothing.

Minho pouted then frowned, thinking about it hard, “Thomsin wouldn’t mind. I’ll go get him.”

“No! Hell, Min!-”

Minho left the room through the door that lead to where Newt had left Thomas laying. He heard a short scuffle and wondered if it’d be worth getting out of the nice, warm, comfy shower to stop his best mate harassing his neatly tucked in boyfriend.

The moment his hand reached for the tap his friend reappeared at the door, Thomas in tow. Minho turned to Thomas and held out a steadying hand, as though trying to be serious and make an important point.

“I’m gonna have sex with your boyfriend. Yeah?”Minho said, simply and matter-factly.

Thomas’head turned to Newt and his eyes squinted, confused as always, but not blushing. Until he and Newt seemed to come to the same conclusion simultaneously of _Newt’s naked, Tommy’s right there_. Thomas took an almost audible gulp and Newt squirmed slightly, hoping Minho wouldn’t notice.

“You what?”Tommy asked after a second, blinking a couple times and making sure to look at Newt’s face.

“It’s not gonna happen.”Newt said shortly to Thomas. He turned to Minho and repeated himself, “Not gonna happen.”

“Why not?”

Newt looked at Thomas as though he’d sprouted a new head. What?

“We’re all fairly pissed and you, my boyfriend, are standing right there.”Newt tried to explain, his mind clearing even as he grew confused.

“Actually,”Minho thrust a camera into Thomas’hands, “I was gonna have him film.”

Thomas was looking at the camera like it was a great gift from a kind god. Newt’s face scrunched up a bit and his scowl deepened as Thomas got the camera straight and pointed it towards Newt.

“This is ridiculous.”He said, shaking his head, water droplets falling around him.

Minho motioned for Thomas to point the camera his way as he took off his outfit, finishing with a flourish that might have seen lesser men on their arses.

Minho strode purposefully towards the shower cubicle and Newt was tempted to stop him from coming in. But his biggest concern had really been Thomas, and if Thomas was ok with it, it’s not like Tommy didn’t know they slept together and would again...

Newt looked towards Tommy. He’d gotten over the original shock and having the camera between them seemed to give him a boost. He seemed fine. He seemed better than fine, he looked like he was enjoying himself. The slight movement of his hips, presumably to make himself more comfortable, made it look like he was really enjoying himself.

“Stop frowning so much.”Minho stage whispered.

Newt jumped because he had been so intent on looking at Tommy he hadn’t noticed Minho get so close.

“You’re so tense. Slim it, it’s just me.”Minho encouraged, cheeky smile in place. “We’re the best there is.”

“Anyone watching will be blown away.”Newt replied in a bored tone, running a hand over Minho’s chest, where water flecks were starting to build up already.

“We’ll rock their worlds.”Minho stepped closer and ran a hand down Newt’s side. Thomas grunted softly behind the camera and Newt’s eyes flicked back to him, Minho watched his shifting gaze, “We’ll definitely rock something of his.”

Minho stepped again, blocking the water stream. Newt stood without noticing for a second, the drafty air finally pulling his attention from the quickly desperate turning look of want on their stand-in cameraman’s face. The lack of water left him with a chill.

“Move shank, you’re stealing all the bloody water.”Newt said with a playful, careful, shove.

Minho giggled and used his bulkier frame and arms to push himself back in front of the shower head. Newt wondered where Thomas was pointing the camera but acted as though it was a normal shoot. In a normal shoot this would be a Minho arm shot. He ran his hands up Minho’s bicep and allowed water to gather in his cupped hands near the top before drawing his fingers back down. Rivulets would work their way over Minho’s muscles. It would look hot.

“You stink of beer shank.”Newt said, reaching to a shelf near their shoulders and pulling down the body wash.

“You gonna rub me clean while we get dirty?”

“Only if you never say that again.”Newt elbowed Minho softly in jest.

He let his hands fall firmly on Minho’s chest. His fingers worked in the liquid soap, turning it into a lather, as his massaged down to Minho’s abs then back up again across his sides. He rested his hands on Minho’s pecks and shoved him so the water would hit his front.

Minho spluttered appropriately at the sudden torrent down his face and sent an evil eye up to Newt that promised of trouble later. Newt simply grinned and washed away the bubbles, sliding his hands just past the hip bone, another promise, of something different.

Newt reached for the soap again but his hands, now slightly slippery, fumbled with the bottle and it dropped to the floor.

“Really Newt? Soap on the floor? That’s cheap.”Minho laughed.

“It was a bloody accident.”Newt complained, it really was, getting the angle right for picking it up and still looking good would be harder than most would expect.

He bent, as well as he could in the confined space. He arched his back a little as he grabbed it and placed a hand on Minho’s lower thigh, using it to guide him up, his face mere inches from skin.

“Maybe I should handle the soap.”Minho teased, pulling the bottle from Newt’s hand, “I could wash your back for you.”

Well that was the point of this shower. Newt turned to present his back to Minho and found himself facing Thomas. Thomas had a look on his face of pure lust. His jaw was hanging slightly ajar and his pupils were wide blown, cheeks red. Minho started rubbing soap on Newt’s back and Thomas moved the camera a little so it could see the patterns Minho’s fingers made on his slight shoulders.

When Minho’s hands started to wander south Thomas’eyes followed them like a hawk. When Minho wrapped a hand around him Newt arched back, the slide of Minho’s skin on his felt delectable and the sense of Tommy’s eyes made him groan deeply.

“Looks like Tammy’s feeling a bit voyeuristic tonight.”Minho muttered in his ear. “I suppose it’s always nice performing for an audience.”

Minho added a flourish to his stroke that made Newt a little weak in the knees. Newt groaned again and Thomas’eyes flicked to his. They locked gaze and Newt felt himself whine softly, pushing back into Minho fully.

Newt could feel Minho direct water down the small of his back and widened his stance slightly. He rocked back and felt the movement met by Minho’s fingers. Pushing softly, not enough to do anything more than add pressure. Minho’s knee came up behind his and they moved slightly.

“Get a good angle greenie, make sure people can see what’s going on.”Minho said in a husky tone.

Newt’s eyes stayed on Thomas as the brunette seemed to notice he was meant to be doing something and looked down at the small screen on the camera. He moved slightly but, Newt realised, never went around them. Minho had angled them perfectly so that even while he got a good shot Newt was still facing him, still able to track him easily with his gaze.

Minho pushed in slightly with a digit. Nothing but water would make the final act a little rough but Newt was plenty enough accustomed to Minho’s fingers for that much to be fine. He moaned and pushed back into it, never looking away from Thomas’face. His boyfriend’s jaw fell further open.

“ _Fuck._ ”Thomas gasped.

“Save it,”Minho grinned from behind Newt, “We’re not even at the good stuff yet.”

Newt chuckled softly to himself, “Talking to the camera man, poor form Min.”

He choked out another moan and his chin hit his chest hard as Minho curled his finger in just the right way. “There’s nothing wrong with my form. Besides, you’re the one staring at him.”

Newt pushed back again. He moved a hand to touch himself, the other reaching behind him to brace against Minho. He moved his own hand in time with Minho’s fingers. He arched himself in such a way that everything was visible, sensing Thomas move to get the shot. Well _a_ shot, with no experience on a camera Newt really didn’t know how good this video would even turn out.

Minho pushed in a second finger and Newt swore. That felt good. “Bloody hell, Min, mercy.”

“Never.”Minho laughed. “Hey Newt, I know what you’ll like even more... Look up.”

Newt made the effort to look at Thomas again, his gaze had slipped away earlier and it had been easier not to look at him for a moment. Wouldn’t do to end this too quickly. When he did find Tommy again it was his turn to stare, wide eyed and open mouthed. Thomas was watching them, hand palming himself through his jeans.

Looking had been a bad idea. Newt felt like he was about to slip over the edge already. His whole body was on fire. Minho’s touch and Tommy’s intense stare. Everything was burning into him, he was sure they’d scar his skin with the heat. 

Minho curled his fingers and leant in close, “Just imagine.”He crooned, “Imagine this was him. Look at him and picture it.”

Newt and Thomas groaned in sync. Their eyes shot towards each other and they breathed heavily together, Newt’s breath hitching with each expert movement Minho made.

“Minho.”Newt warned with a growl.

Minho snickered softly, “Tamsin, do us a favour and go to the top draw over there.”

Newt felt the situation turn strange again. His boyfriend was going to the draw for lube and a condom so Newt could have sex with his best mate. Thomas didn’t even need to be told what he’d been sent to get, he brought back everything they needed and handed it to Minho quickly.

Newt nodded for Thomas to focus the camera on Minho for a moment, the brunette did as asked and Newt stepped out of the shot.

 _This ok?_ Newt mouthed.

Thomas nodded in response.

 _You’re sure?_ Newt tried again.

Thomas seemed to stop what he was doing and focus properly on Newt. Like he had done once before he took the time to think through his response, something Newt adored about him.

Eventually he responded, very softly, blush on his cheeks, “This is what you do, just ‘cause I’m here doesn’t change that. You said tonight was a work night, not a fun night, so it’s fine. Besides, you have said I’d be able to see the live show before. This is cool.”

Newt nodded back at him. It was true, every point was a valid one. Maybe it wasn’t as weird as he made it out to be. Ok, it _was_ weird, but maybe it was just his version of normal. And if Tommy was alright with it, that was enough for him.

Newt felt Minho’s hands pull him back into the shot. He wouldn’t know for sure until he watched the video back himself but he was almost certain his friend had given him a moment. He appreciated it.

Minho trailed a line of kisses up his neck, biting playfully every now and then, one hand massaging Newt’s front while the other went behind him with slick fingers. Three fingers pushed inside him and Newt stayed still a moment before rolling back into them.

Minho kept that up for a minute before moving them again. He pushed Newt towards the wall, giving his hands something to grab hold of, while still making sure he was facing Thomas more than the inside of the shower. He shifted their legs in a way that would prevent Newt’s leg from cramping midway through. Then he pushed in.

Newt groaned loudly and he heard Minho swear behind him. Minho moved in a way that was direct and purposeful, hitting Newt in exactly the right place with each thrust, helped along by Newt’s slight movements. Minho’s hand pulled at him to the same pace and seemingly with the idea of a quick finish if the twists of his wrist were any indication.

Minho’s other hand came up under Newt’s chin and angled his face upwards softly. Newt could hear Thomas breathing hard but kept his eyes closed for a moment before looking, trying to gain as much control of himself as he could.

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled open. He had to hold himself still for a moment for the build inside him to calm, face scrunched, before moving with Minho once more. Thomas had undone his pants. Thomas was touching himself even as Minho touched Newt. That thought alone was driving Newt crazy.

Minho’s voice sounded in his ear, “Look when I say, yea?”

Newt nodded without replying. He was moaning along with every movement, swearing under his breath. He could hear the slight sound of skin on skin in front of him, driving him insane. Minho grabbed hold of his hip with the hand from Newt’s chin, guiding himself. After a minute of what was either heaven or hell, Newt couldn’t decide which, Minho changed angle ever so slightly.

“Look.”

Thomas seemed to have forgotten the camera in his hand. It was still pointed at them but limply and Newt wasn’t sure how good that would look after but he really didn’t care. Tommy’s mouth was open wide and he was grunting along with Minho. The way his jeans sat meant that Newt couldn’t see anything below the belt but the way his hand was moving in time with Minho was maddening.

It pushed Newt over the edge. His body pulsed, contracting and releasing in bursts and the sound of Thomas coming with him somehow multiplied the feeling tenfold. His hand gripped tightly onto his wall support as he shook and he felt like every nerve in his body was alight with pleasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who thought to write a fic about a porn au I'm generally terrified of writing smut so this chapter took me a little longer. It was beta'd once but hasn't been since I made the suggested changes so idk if it sounds better than it did or still needs work. 
> 
> [ Caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) is my beta and I'd like to thank him super much for sticking around for so long haha, he's still doing this for me and that's amazing! 
> 
> Much love xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

It took him a couple moments to come back to himself before realising that Minho had also reached climax, presumably on his back if that was what it felt like.

“Short and simple.”Minho laughed.

“You got my back dirty again.”Newt complained weakly.

“I’ll clean it.”Minho responded, wiping at Newt’s back with what felt like half-hearted swipes, “Fuck of your life and you’re complaining you’re dirty.”

Newt looked at Thomas. Thomas was staring somewhere around Newt’s chest area, cheeks bright red and shaking ever so slightly. Newt wondered if the blush was caused by pleasure or embarrassment. Thomas wouldn’t catch his eye, no matter how Newt tried to angle himself. _Ah, shit._

Newt shook his head, “Think I’m better at getting clean on my own. Bugger off, shank.”

“Yea, yea. I’ll put Tamsin away for ya.”

Thomas jumped at the use of his ‘name’and looked up at Minho like he might be some sort of dangerous psycho. Newt again tried to catch Tommy’s eye, quirking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. Thomas responded that time. He smiled at Newt and shook his head softly, as if saying _everything_ _’_ _s fine_.

Minho climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Newt straightened and reclaimed the water stream, running a hand over himself absently. Minho was oblivious to Tommy’s apprehensive look and pulled the boy’s arm.

“Come lay down and I’ll get you a flannel for clean up.”Minho said, tugging Thomas back to the bedroom.

“Slim it, Min.”Newt said quickly. “Leave him be and go find a place to crash.”

Minho looked at Newt, then at Thomas before nodding, “Good that.”He left without a backwards glance.

Newt shut off the water and reached for his own towel. He wrapped the towel firmly around his hips and found a face washer in a drawer, he wet it slightly and threw it at Tommy.

“Washing basket’s in the bedroom, come in when you’re good.”

Newt figured it was best to let Tommy have some space. Even if Newt was imagining everything, and Thomas wasn’t actually being weird right now, it’d still be polite to give the bloke some room to clean up.

Newt had found a shirt and pair of boxers that might even have been his by the time Tommy returned to the room. He’d picked out a couple things in case Tommy wanted to change too. Thomas regarded the clothes on the bed and stripped out of his jeans, replacing them with the boxer shorts Newt had chosen. They fit so Newt gave himself a pat on the back for that one. Newt had already set himself up on one side of the bed, sitting under the blanket.

Thomas seemed to hesitate for half a moment before climbing into the other side like it was nothing. Like they hadn’t started dating two weeks ago, had only ever kissed and had just now done…something. Newt wasn’t sure what to call it but it was definitely something.

“Hey,”Thomas started, Newt’s eyes shot to him, “It’s cool. Really. I can feel you being nervous. Stop it, it’s weird.”

Newt chuckled softly, “Sorry, I’m meant to be the confident flirty one, right?”

Tommy’s face scrunched a little, “I’m not saying you always have to be composed. I’m just saying there’s nothing to be weird over right now.”

“You wanna see me lose my composure?”Newt replied in a sultry tone, smiling a little wickedly.

“That’s better.”Thomas stated before laying down and turning off the light switch on his side of the bed.

Newt sat for a moment longer. “It’s really not weird? Everything’s fine?”

Thomas grabbed Newt’s shoulder and pulled him down into the bed, pecking his lips softly. “Everything’s great.”

Newt blinked at him for a moment. Just like the time Thomas had kissed him on his doorstep before he could react. Thomas occasionally had more confidence than Newt granted him credit for. More soppy romanticism. These little moments of Tommy’s were captivating.

“I-I’m glad I have you. I really bloody like you Tommy.”Newt turned off his light swiftly and pecked Tommy back.

“Tommy, hey?”

“If Alby has cameras in here I’ll rip him a new one.”Newt said with a short scowl as Thomas laughed at him.

“Hey, I like you too.”Thomas murmured, snuggling into the blankets a little more and moving into a comfortable position while lacing his fingers through Newt’s and holding them between the pillows.

It was such a sappy moment. Newt loved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I didn’t authorize this video.”

Newt rolled his eyes and he could feel Minho scowl. Tommy shifted in his seat next to Newt slightly.

“Just use it, Alby. It’s good isn’t it?”Minho complained.

“Good? The angles are all off, you look like amateurs.”Alby replied shortly.

“That’s because Newt’s boyfriend filmed it. The fans will love that. It’s like saying ‘yea he met someone but it won’t affect what he does’. What could be better?”Minho tried again.

Newt simply sat and rubbed his thumb over Tommy’s knuckles where their hands were intertwined. Thomas seemed a little embarrassed. Apparently Alby had gone around and picked up all the cameras last night to start editing. He’d seen what Newt and Minho had gotten up to and hadn’t been terribly impressed.

He shifted now though. “Fine, you may have a point.”

Minho crowed and Thomas’s shoulders seemed to relax a little.

“Need me to do any extra footage or is that enough now?”Newt asked, finally having an input in the conversation.

Alby’s lips twisted as he thought about it. “No, I suppose not. You’re still due for a video with Jackson in a week but that’s not a part of this.”

Tommy’s head seemed to quirk a little at the mention of Newt doing another video. Newt spared a glance out of the corner of his eye and caught the slight smile on Tommy’s face. Newt guessed his boyfriend had liked the last Newt/Jackson video. Or maybe he liked watching Jackson’s other videos and looked forwards to seeing them together. Newt would have to ask later.

“Hey guys. Mornin’.”Gally flopped into a chair across from them with Frankie not far behind him.

Neither of the boys seemed to notice that they’d just walked into an almost-business meeting. It seemed their conversation was over any way, now that Alby had decided that the video might have been a good idea.

“See you two hooked up last night.”Minho said with a smile, nodding at the obvious mark on Frankie’s neck.

“That better be gone by your next shoot or easily covered in makeup.”Alby complained.

Frankie rolled his eyes and Gally nodded along, “Yea, yea, boss. When’s this video set to come out anyway?”

“I will hopefully have everything ready for a weekend release.”Alby scowled, looking at the notes in his lap which he’d already started on the ‘Newt’video.

“Ooh, Newt, we should do a special screening at yours.”Minho crowed, jumping up in his seat a little, “We can film your reaction and put that up too.”

Minho was laughing but Alby was nodding. “I think you should. The three of you.”

Thomas stiffened again at being mentioned. Newt resumed rubbing his knuckles softly.

“Haven’t you got enough extra footage?”Newt asked.

“You can never have too much. Do it. The pay check will be well worth it. Minho and Thomas will also get reimbursed for their time too, obviously.”

Thomas started spluttering and when Newt looked at him his face was entirely red.

“Hear that Tommy, you’ll have had a paying job at Wicked.”Newt teased, “Maybe people will start to recognise you in the streets.”

 

~~~~

            Newt dropped Thomas back at his flat, Minho going home straight from Wicked to get ready for a shift. Teresa had thankfully been out once more when they arrived and Aris had only said he hoped they’d had a good night when he opened the door.

            It was back to regular life for Newt. Working at a small soup kitchen for a day, walking through the park each night hoping he might bump into a certain brunette. Fighting Minho for the best spot on the sofa and making breakfast in the morning for his friend. And, of course, texting Thomas with almost every free second he had.

            It was a Thursday night. Minho was over and seated proudly on the best cushion, hogging the popcorn for the scary movie they were half-heartedly watching. Newt was messaging Thomas about what was happening to the ditsy 20 something girl playing the teenager getting hounded by a killer. She’d just run up the stairs and Newt scoffed, reaching for his phone.

            “Newt, cut it out.”Minho complained.

            Newt looked at his friend in confusion. “What?”

            “You know what. You’ve been on that phone all afternoon. It’s shitty horror movie night. You should be laughing with me, not texting.”

            “Are you acting jealous right now?”Newt asked with a smirk.

            “So what if I am.”Minho snatched Newt’s phone easily out of his hands, “I love Thomas, really. And I love the way he makes you act, it’s ridiculous and stupid and I can tease you for it. But it’s shitty horror movie night.”

It was weird for Minho to get like this. When Newt had dated a guy about a year ago Minho hadn’t even batted an eyelid, even when Newt had blown off this very night for a date.

Newt nodded, “Fine. No more phone.”

“Just like that?”Minho asked.

“Just like that.”New replied, “Min, you’re my best mate. And I-”

“No, stop, slim it. No soppy shit.”Minho cried, holding up his hands and looking horrified.

“But I wub you, Minny.”Newt laughed, pulling the cutest expression he could manage.

“Shuck your baby face.”

“Would you like to?”Newt licked his lower lip sexily and lowered his lids a little.

Minho shoved him and laughed. Newt shoved back and they settled back into the couch comfortably. They sat and laughed at the girl’s attempts to save her friends, her fake screams, the terrible effects and the obvious plot twists. Shitty horror night really was a great time, they did it once a month at least. They finished that movie and put on another dead teenager movie.

Ten minutes in Minho spoke again, “You really like him, huh Newty?”

Newt turned to his friend then back to the guy on screen, “I don’t know, his choice of girl throws me off a little.”

“Not him,”Minho said, shoving Newt again, “Thomas.”

Newt looked at Minho again. He gave it a second of thought, the same way Tommy did when he was asked something he thought was important.

Then he nodded, “Yea, I really do like him. He’s good, Min. He’s good for me.”

“You love him.”

Minho hadn’t framed it as a question. Newt wasn’t sure if that was true, he’d only been dating the shank for just over two weeks now, but he wasn’t willing to shut down the idea either so he stayed silent.

Minho nodded too, “I’ll tear him in half if something bad happens. You know that, right?”

Newt laughed, “I know, Min. My knight in shining armour. Don’t think I don’t know bloody well what happened to Jeff.”

Minho turned back to the telly and feigned innocence, “No idea what you mean.”

“Yea, yea. Shank.”

Minho was his best mate. And Newt was so lucky to have met him when he had, just after he’d left Denver. It hadn’t been his highest moment and Minho had picked him up and set him straight, full of the sarcasm and witty humour Newt needed. Newt knew exactly what Minho would do for him. It was nice to hear it out loud every now and then though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, and it's not my best. :) I still love you guys though so I hope you can still love me :P
> 
> As ever thank you to my beta, who got this back to me within the night I sent it to him. Dear [ Caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) you're the absolute best. Thank you for your time, x
> 
> THANKS FOR STILL BEING HERE READING! Much love, xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching the video

“Newt, get me a beer!” Minho called from the lounge. “Thomas wants one too, get one for Thomas!”

“Uh- no, really I’m fine.” Thomas tried, stuttering and holding his hands up defensively.

“Newt! Thomas wants a beer.”

Newt was rooting around in a kitchen cupboard looking for snack bowls. He was sure he’d received a bunch as a house warming present from his sister. They had three different types of chips and Newt had decided they needed bowls for some stupid reason. As he continued to pull containers out of his Tupperware cupboard he was thinking that leaving the chips in their bags would be good enough.

“What can I getcha for Tommy?” Newt asked, giving up and turning towards the lounge.

Thomas answered “Water’s fine” at the same time Minho yelled “ _Beer_ ”.“Water it is.”

Minho gave an over exaggerated groan and flopped further into his seat in defeat. Newt clicked on the kettle for his own customary drink of tea and fetched Minho and Tommy’s drinks from the fridge.

Thomas stood and walked to the other side of the kitchen bar to grab the drinks from him. They shared a quick peck and Newt returned to finding himself a mug and trying not to trip on all the plastic ware on his floor.

“You guys are so boringly domestic.” Minho complained. “When are you guys gonna hook up already?”

“What’s saying we haven’t already and just don’t want to tell you?” Newt teased.

Thomas nearly almost didn’t go red, his cheeks only colouring slightly. Newt wasn’t sure if he was glad Tommy was getting comfortable or sad that the mad blush was gonna get harder to acquire.

“You might do that.” Minho conceded, “But Tomboy here would give it away.”

Thomas looked defensive, “Why me?”

“Ah, Thomas, you’re just too damned innocent.” Minho said with a smirk, offering no further explanation.

“Can’t argue with that statement in here, Tommy.” Newt quipped, smiling over at them. Newt finished his tea and moved around to sit with the others.

It was Saturday night and they were all squished on his lounge, Newt in the middle with his two favourite people on either side of him. Alby had sent Newt a text the day before saying that the video would be up Sunday, however they were getting a special early preview. Alby had sent over a USB drive with his final cut on it, ready for them to watch.

Thomas was still desperately embarrassed about the fact that he would be getting paid by Wicked to make this video with them. He kept nervously eyeing the cameras Newt had set up before anyone arrived. Minho had teased him for it a couple times already and Newt had to admit it was kinda cute.

Newt grabbed a packet of chips and opened them up, placing them back on the table after picking out a couple and popping them in his mouth.

“No chip bowls?” Minho asked.

Newt glared at his friend softly, “Can’t find the shuckin’ things.”

“Useless.” Minho got up and returned two seconds later with three snack bowls in hand.

“Where the bloody hell were they?” Newt asked, exasperated.

“Pantry, lower shelf. Honestly Newt, don’t you live here?” Minho said with a smirk.

“Why would they be in there?”

“Did you really invite Thomas and I around so you could quiz me on the layout of your kitchen?” Minho replied, arching an eyebrow.

Newt scoffed at his friend and picked up the remote for the cameras and clicked them on, “No, I invited you both round so we could watch this video. You, me and Tamsin.”

Thomas shifted in his seat and Newt brushed a hand over his knee before reaching for the telly remote and flicking it on. He opened up the right file and sat back. This was bound to be embarrassing.

The video started with Newt taping Minho in the morning, shushing the camera. That was logical, Newt supposed, they may have filmed over about half a week but it was a ‘day’ in the life of Newt.

“Sorry Tamsin, spent the night with your boy.” Minho commented.

“You slept in my bed ‘cause you’re a bloody shank who refuses to use the lounge. Nothing happened.”

“It was still a pretty hot night.”

“The heater was on and you insisted on using both quilts.”

Thomas laughed next to them, it made Newt smile. He leant slightly into Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy adjusted himself so as to be more comfortable in the new position.

The video followed Newt’s morning from that day, breakfast, fighting with Minho for the camera and then going out with Thomas. Thomas blushed beside him and Minho complained the whole time that it wasn’t a raunchier date. He did laugh at Newt’s on screen attempts to make Thomas blush though, reminding the brunette he’d like to see that in different circumstances.

Next was Newt’s trip to Glade, just brief, didn’t even take up an entire minute of the video and all of the shots were from when Newt was alone tending to the animals. Minho made a comment of _stupid cats_ , but apart from that just kept watching.

Then a shot of Newt and Minho being stupid. Thomas laughed at them and their antics, especially when it cut off to Minho complaining about Newt being boring. When it cut to Newt trying on almost everything in his cupboard to figure out what he wanted to wear to the party Thomas went oddly silent. When Newt looked over at him he was staring lovingly at the screen. Minho punched his arm after a minute and asked if he was even paying attention.

That was the first ten minutes, the whole thing interspersed with random clips they’d taken, Newt receiving texts, talking to people and even once just walking down the street. Minho made sure to point out how right he was about Newt’s life being the most boring during those shots. After that came the night at Wicked. A bit of them setting up but then the actual party.

Clips weren’t limited to ones of Newt in that, though he was the primary subject still. There were also shots of people talking about Newt and his new boyfriend, discussing how soppy they looked and how wonderful Thomas was. The three of them chattered about what was being said about them when they weren’t around.

Then it cut away to what Newt assumed was Minho stumbling up the stairs and headed for his room. Thomas seemed to realise what was coming too and he squirmed a little. Newt was, by that stage, lying comfortably between the two, legs tangled with Minho’s and head resting on Thomas’ shoulder. Minho shoved his legs away and shifted forwards in his seat in anticipation.

“Here it comes Newty. I’m telling you, you wouldn’t believe how shucking hard it was to get up those stairs.” Minho said, grinning at them.

“Oh, I think I could.” Newt said wryly, “The way you keep stumbling. Keen were you?”

 “For you?” Minho asked, throwing a considering look Newt’s way. “Meh, sometimes I guess.”

Newt shoved him with a foot and poked his tongue out, not exactly mature but certainly their aesthetic. Thomas shifted in his seat, leaning forwards slightly too, head cocked to the side, curious.

Watching the ten minute finale to the video was certainly interesting. Newt had watched old porn of his before for new videos. Alby occasionally did ‘reminiscing’ themes, in fact Newt was meant to be doing that with Jackson soon. The main difference here was instead of using the material to get off and inspire passion they were simply watching and reacting.

Newt could feel the phantom movements of the Minho on screen, remembering the way his touch felt. The sounds Tommy made were amplified, being so close to the camera, and Newt had to admit that they were really, _very,_ hot. Thomas was blushing so much next to him that he might as well have had permanently red skin.

“That’s shuckin hot.” Minho commented, “They tell us looking at the camera is a bad thing but I could get used to you looking like that, Newty.”

Thomas made some sort of noise that sounded like he was agreeing with Minho, if he could have spoken through his embarrassment.

“Feels a bit more intimate.” Newt admitted.

“If anything the shitty shots make it look even better.” Minho laughed and reached over to slap Tommy on the back. “So good job.”

Thomas spluttered briefly before giving up on words and looking back at the screen, choosing Newt’s favourite option of ignoring Minho.

“Well I liked the bits with me in it.” Minho quipped at the end.

“I liked the bits with Tamsin.” Newt said back with a grin, earning a gag and rolled eyes. “What about you Tammy?”

“The party looked cool I guess.” Thomas replied looking unsure what he was meant to do with himself.

They chatted for a couple more minutes. Newt kept the worst of Minho’s jokes under control and tried his best to put Tommy at ease while also adding his own two cents. It was fun, like the end of all his videos. Newt finally clicked off the camera and sighed.

“Well, that’s the end of that.”

“Pity.” Minho said, “It was fun being in control of the camera for once. Back to Alby calling the shots I guess.”

“Maybe you could do a course in film and he’d let you take over sometime.” Newt teased.

“Maybe. I’d make a great director too. And as a student I’d have all of this experience to use.” Minho laughed at the idea and stood, “Anyway, I wasn’t planning on staying. I’ve got a shift tonight so I gotta head out.”

Newt nodded, “Yea, alright. I’ll see ya out then.”

“Newt, your flat is tiny, I know where the door is. I’ll see you in a couple days, yea? See ya round, Tomboy.” Minho waved and retreated out of the room, Newt heard the door close behind him after half a moment.

“Easier to get rid of that shank than I thought.” Newt joked.

Thomas smiled. “You love him.”

“Despite knowing better, yea I guess.” Newt sighed in mock defeat. “So, whatdya wanna do now Tommy? Do you have to run home before Teresa finds you missing or did you wanna stay for a bit? I’m makin’ pasta for dinner.”

“Dinner sounds great.” Thomas smiled.

Newt popped the left over chips (not many thanks to Minho’s efforts) into a container and placed them on the coffee table for later. Minho would finish them when he was over next. Then he got busy cooking. Cooking with Thomas there wasn’t dissimilar to when he cooked for Minho. They made small talk over the kitchen bar while Newt chopped ingredients.

“Hey, Newt?” Thomas asked after a minute, sounding nervous.

Newt threw him a weird look for using his name in the middle of conversation. “Yea?”

Thomas remained quiet for a moment, Newt looked up to find his cheeks had started to go red. That was interesting. What did Tommy want to ask that would make him flustered like this? Newt put down his knife and frowned at Thomas curiously.

“What’s up?” he said, trying to prompt Tommy into speaking.

“It’s probably nothing, and you’ll think I’m stupid.” Thomas started, spluttering through the whole sentence.

“I’m not sure what you’re about to say but I’m sure I won’t think your bloody stupid.” Newt assured.

“Well, I was just wondering, you see.” Thomas took a deep breath. “Does what Minho say have merit?”

Newt was confused. “What does Minho say?”

“That we should be hooking up already.” Thomas murmured, as if hoping Newt wouldn’t catch it.

Newt stifled a laugh when he saw how serious Tommy’s posture was. “Don’t listen to the shank, alright. We don’t need to rush anything.”

“We’ve been dating for three weeks, we’ve gone out a bunch too. Wouldn’t people have normally done more than just kiss by now?” Thomas said lowly, eyes diverted.

 “Assuming our kisses have anything _just_ about them.” Newt joked, earning a further blush. “Hey, don’t let any of that ‘normal’ klunk get you down. You’ve slept with what, one guy? And now you’re dating a porn star who hasn’t slept with anyone outside of work for over a year. We’re not normal.”

“Right.” Thomas answered, seeming to think over Newt’s response.

“Unless you wanted something to happen?” Newt said suggestively.

Thomas spluttered and his blush became crimson.

“Can I take that as a yes?” Newt tried again, he leant over the counter, Thomas meeting him half-way, and allowed his lips to brush Tommy’s slightly, not quite a kiss, a suggestion.

“Sure, I mean, I’d totally be okay with it, but I mean it’s not like we have to, it’s just, I’d probably be open to-”

“Slim it Tommy.” Newt laughed, grabbing the boy’s collar and pulling him in for a deep kiss before withdrawing. “Dinner first. Potential sexy times later.”

Newt picked his knife back up and resumed preparations, leaving Thomas spluttering, red and so obviously full of want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be my second last chapter, sorry guys. But wow guys, over 300 kudos? I didn't expect this to make over 150 haha. So after I finish this fic I'll do one-shots of requests. If you want something leave a comment.
> 
> Much love, to anyone reading and to [ Caritivereflection](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caritivereflection/pseuds/caritivereflection) for being my beta. xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

 From that point on the night took on an electric buzz.

Newt finished cooking his pasta a fair bit quicker than he should have. He really would have to cook for Tommy again because this was just a bit under par. He should have let everything cook double as long as he had and then allowed time for simmering. However with the way the room seemed to be simmering he’d skipped anything but the most crucial steps.

“I think this is just about ready, Tommy.” Newt said, licking the spoon a touch to enthusiastically while sampling the sauce.

Newt made sure to keep up the easy banter and flirting. Thomas was getting a little jumpy and his blush had once again become an easy thing to summon. It was cute, Newt reckoned, just how flustered his boyfriend got at the mention of something more.

Thomas gulped audibly. “Can’t wait.”

“Oh, I bet you can’t.” Newt gave Thomas a sexy smile then laughed at the red brunette, “Come on, Tommy, that one was just too easy.”

“You’re mean.” Thomas said, looking up at Newt through his long lashes. His smile showed that he was loving it though.

“You wanna play it that way, huh Tommy?” Newt purred, “I can be mean if you want. Can’t say I took you for that type of guy but I suppose it’s the cute ones you gotta lookout for.”

“Please. I think I’m dying.” Thomas said, slumping forwards and groaning softly.

“I’m sure I can make you feel alive, Tommy.” Newt replied, finding a couple bowls and making sure he looked good while serving up the food.

“Cardiac arrest. I’m having a heart attack. These are my last moments.” Thomas muttered, burying his head into his crossed arms on the counter.

“Then it’s straight to heaven.” Newt laughed again as he set the bowls on Tommy’s side of the counter and made his way around to sit.

“Or hell.” Thomas said, picking up a fork Newt had pulled out earlier and taking a bite.

“Either’s fine as long as we’re together.” Newt tasted his diner. Yea, that definitely wasn’t the best.

“Now that’s just plain soppy.” Thomas smiled, taking a mouthful. “This is good.”

“You’re a bloody liar, Tommy. It’s awful.”

“Obviously never lived on a diet of gluten free, wheat free, preservative free pasta.” Thomas said mournfully.

“Now that does sound awful.” Newt agreed sympathetically, earning a chuckle and a smile.

They ate a couple more bites in silence. The room was alight with tension. Newt tried not to show it but he had to admit he was nervous. How did this all even work without a camera? What was the general routine of this? How did he make someone feel good if the routine was different?

He could physically feel his smile start to waver so he shook himself slightly. Thomas was already a jumpy pile of nerves, no use having two of them at wits end. Newt moved his free hand on to Tommy’s knee. Physical contact, good start.

Thomas jumped slightly at the touch but Newt persevered. If he could get Tommy used to this slight touch while they were eating it wouldn’t be as difficult later. He started tracing circles on Tommy’s lower thigh, massaging slightly. It took a minute but Thomas started to relax.

“This is weird right?” Thomas asked after another moment, “We’ve been dating for long enough that I shouldn’t be this nervous right?”

Newt laughed softly, “Maybe the build-up made it worse. Perhaps we shoulda just gotten it bloody done with that first day you came over to help me clean towels.”

Thomas laughed back slightly, “Yea, damned Minho, if he hadn’t come over we’d already be past this awkward bit.”

Newt grinned, thinking back, “You thought I was dating that shank back then, just figured out I’d asked you on a date when he interrupted.”

“Not my fault.” Thomas said with a teasing pout, “The two of you seemed pretty close. And I’d seen you sleep with him more than once.”

“Really the bloody best time to be bringing up that I sleep with other guys right now, Tommy?” Newt joked.

Newt allowed his hand to travel up Tommy’s thigh slightly, moving in circles, sticking mostly to his outer thigh but venturing inwards occasionally. It was subtle and easy and Thomas seemed to not even notice as they talked.

“Yea, good point.” Thomas chuckled nervously. He shifted in his seat unconsciously, angling his body more towards Newt.

“Let’s talk about what I’d do with you instead…” Newt ventured.

If Tommy was a puppy Newt got the impression his ears would have perked in interest. He tilted his head in curiosity and hummed softly in encouragement.

“Well,” Newt turned his chair and slid forwards in his seat. “First we’d have to be closer. You jumped slightly when I touched your knee that day, we’d have to work through that.”

Thomas jumped as Newt moved fully off his seat and ended up between his legs, dinner abandoned. Newt giggled at the response and Thomas growled softly, playfully.

“Not my fault you’re made of electricity.” Thomas grumbled with a blush.

“Yea, Yea. You’re pretty inexperienced, too, so I wouldn’t want to dive right in.” Newt continued, his hands sat on Thomas’s lap, thumbs pointed at Tommy’s crotch while his fingers splayed out towards Tommy’s hips. “But I still have to let you know I’m keen for more, without being forceful. In fact it’d be best if I let you come to me, you generally have more confidence that way.”

Thomas gulped slightly and leaned forwards to capture Newt’s lips in a kiss. Newt adjusted himself to where the invisible cameras would be before realising his move and settling back to a more comfortable spot. He forced his mind to stop analysing positions and concentrate on Tommy. His thumbs started pressing circles into Tommy’s jeans.

Thomas tasted like tomatoes and Newt wondered if his own lips hinted of the tea he had earlier. He smelt like freshly washed clothes and Newt considered Thomas taking time to do a load of washing before coming to watch the video today, it was a cute thought. This close to Thomas he could feel the warmth radiating from the brunettes flushed cheeks.

Newt moved forwards again, pressing into Tommy. He was grateful once more that he’d never bought a dining table, bar stools made for a much better angle. He fit neatly in Tommy’s embrace, he could feel his boyfriend’s hands trailing up his back them smoothing their way down, skittering slightly at the hem of his shirt, almost afraid to make proper contact lower than done previously.

Newt broke for air and the both of them breathed deeply for a moment. Newt could feel the pink in his ears and Tommy’s cheeks were rosy.

“Keen, but not forceful. I came after you. What happens next?” Thomas said thickly.

Newt’s breath hitched slightly. Thomas had that look again, the one from the bathroom. The one that set his skin on fire. Lust, want, desire. “Next? Newt we move this to the couch.”

“Couch?” Thomas asked, head cocked.

“Yea. It’s comfy and roomy, we could do plenty there, but it doesn’t have the pressure of a bedroom.” Newt explained. It was a work thing, casual videos in the living areas, but he was sure he could apply it here.

Newt grabbed Thomas’s hand and lead him away from the kitchen, walking backwards around his coffee table. When he got to the couch he pulled Thomas around and pushed him down onto the sofa. Newt only hesitated briefly before straddling him and shifting them both so that he was sat between Tommy’s legs, with his own legs splayed to either side. Thomas moaned softly, so softly Newt almost didn’t hear.

Newt pulled Thomas away from the back of the couch to kiss him again. He let one hand stay in the brunette’s hair, soft and short, and the other ran over Tommy’s chest lightly.

“See?” He asked between kisses, “Plenty of room.”

Thomas seemed to be caught in an odd place between bliss and complete fear.

“I’m on top of you, see, but in a way that isn’t overpowering or intimidating.” Newt eased back on the couch, giving the brunette more room still. “You can make me as close or far as you want, giving you the choice puts you at ease.”

Thomas grimaced, “I’m not sure if explaining it helps. It’s a bit nerve wracking knowing you’ve thought all that through when all my mind can do is chant ‘Newt’.”

“I don’t mind that.” Newt replied, pulling Thomas in for another deep kiss.

He might get addicted to the way Tommy kissed . The way he moved slightly, unintentionally, towards Newt. Eventually his hands found their way to Newt’s lower back and he pulled Newt forwards. Newt had been so busy concentrating on how good the kiss was that he hadn’t quite noticed just how hard he’d become. He knew something had been going on down there, of course, but the second he was pressed fully against Tommy he became painfully aware of just how turned on all this was making him.

It was an odd thought considering generally that was at the forefront of his mind when being intimate with another guy.

Newt stifled a groan when Thomas pushed them together, moving his hips in time with his lips. Newt took a moment to appreciate that his normally timid and embarrassed Tommy seemed to be comfortable. This seemed to be going well. Better than well.

As Thomas moved back in his rhythm Newt reached down and pulled their both zippers loose in one well-practiced sweep. He licked a stripe from his thumb to the tip of his first finger, slowly and letting Thomas watch the seductive line his tongue traced. Then wrapped his fingers around Thomas. Thomas’s head fell back against the cushions and the slight slickness made it easier for Newt to move his hand, earning a series of deep groans.

“It’s important that you feel confident, that you call the shots. Despite that I still have to put on a bloody good show so you want to do it again too.” Newt said with a cheeky grin.

Thomas cracked open an eye and looked at Newt for a moment before Newt twisted his hand and Tommy’s head once again fell back. Newt revelled in that feeling for a moment, basking in the sounds he was drawing from Thomas. It truly was a beautiful thing.

Quickly Newt pulled himself up off the couch, away from Thomas and Tommy’s head snapped up. His eyes widened and his hands reached as though to pull Newt back.

His hands fell to his side when he saw that Newt had gotten up to strip. He pulled his shirt over his head, forgoing the buttons. The whole time he did so he felt Tommy’s gaze burn into him. He let the fabric slide against his skin smoothly, each movement practiced, only this time his camera was simply Tommy.

Newt stepped forwards and pulled on Tommy’s shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Newt traced patterns over Tommy’s exposed chest. This was the second time he’d seen Tommy without a shirt. The first time had been when he’d gone to pick him up that one time. When he’d been wearing that towel that showed off his hips so well. Newt’s hands ran down and along Tommy’s hip bone, tracing the shapes of his toned chest in the way he’d wanted to do that day.

Next Newt stepped towards his coffee table and pulled out a draw in the base.

Thomas curiously moved forwards to see what Newt had and immediately started spluttering.

“Alby’s care package.” Newt grinned.

Thomas balked looking in there at the range of toys and props, “The lounge. This is in the lounge room.”

“Guess that’s a bit weird, hey?” Newt said, he’d not thought of it like that before. At least his was hidden, no one went through his coffee table. Minho just had his in a corner of his apartment, something to do when he had ‘guests’.

“You-” Thomas tried before getting distracted, “What’s that?”

Newt followed his gaze and grimaced, “Alby’s sense of humour?”

Newt quickly grabbed out what he was after and pushed the draw in with his foot, Tommy’s eyes following it until it snapped shut. Newt moved so he was once again straddling Thomas.

He shifted in place, pulling himself up onto Tommy’s legs instead of between them. He poured some of the lubricant he had picked up onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. He let Thomas watch, the brunettes eyes glued to his hand.

Moving forwards he lined himself up with Thomas and shifted his hold so that, instead of just Tommy, he held both of them. If Thomas hadn’t been seated Newt was sure he would have fallen over, he swore slightly under his breath and took in a gasp of air.

Newt used his free hand to bring Tommy’s face towards his, kissing him deeply once more. The heat from his own hand and pushing against Thomas felt ridiculously good. Newt’s mind wandered occasionally to angles, positions and expressions but the moment it started he pushed his mind right back into this, into now, into Tommy.

He could feel the building pressure in his stomach already, despite the rather innocent act. He’d done more than this hundreds of times but this had never felt so good. Minho would laugh at him if they’d been in this situation together, asking why he was getting so worked up already. With Thomas he didn’t care. He let feeling overrule sense. 

“Newt-” Thomas breathed under his breath.

“Tommy,” Newt replied, gasping ever so slightly, lips barely a hairsbreadth from Tommy’s, close enough that the movement caused them to brush, an extension of the kiss.

“Newt, I think I’m gonna-” Thomas tried again.

Newt’s mind blanked in the most wondrous way. He moved his hand quickly, sliding down their shafts, still pushed together. This was insanity, how could something to simple push him over the edge. His mind reminded him of how he’d come in the shower, to the sound of Thomas.

“Bloody hell, me too.” Newt moaned.

Thomas came only moments before Newt joined him. The sound of Thomas’s breathing and grunts in his ear made him shiver. He slowed his stroke as his head fell forwards onto Tommy’s shoulder. He felt the pleasure continue to slide through him as Thomas pulled his head back and kissed him deeply one last time.

Thomas pecked his lips again and then peppered his face with soft kisses, “I love you.”

“You’re just saying that cause you liked it.” Newt said with a smile.

“Well, yea, that was great. Almost unfairly good. But I still love you.”

Newt stilled. He pulled himself back to look at Thomas, look at him properly. The expression on Tommy’s face was one of pure adoration. Not a satisfied, vague, after-sex look but one that spoke volumes of how deeply he meant what he said.

“I love you too.” Newt replied.

And for the first time he wasn’t worried by that. Thomas wasn’t some arsehole using him because he was in adult videos. Thomas wasn’t someone who would leave him for his job, his friends, his personality. Thomas loved him, and he loved Thomas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's been ages. This has now been beta'd twice, once by my beautiful friend Nat who did it for me in her busy schedule and the ever awesome king of Botton!Minho Cartivereflection.
> 
> Sorry this took SO long... 
> 
> Do you want something? Give me prompts, new or related to my previous works, in the comments! I finish uni for the year in a couple weeks so woud love new ideas.
> 
> Much love, xx


End file.
